CELEBRITY
by limog
Summary: Os opostos se atraem?Edward está disposto a provar que sim para a cética Isabella.
1. Chapter 1

Celebrity

Capitulo 1

Isabella

Ela parou a sua velha picape Chevy desbotada no ultimo andar do estacionamento em espiral da Cullen´s Entertainment. Não por opção, mas por falta de alternativa, pois os outros andares já tinham todas as suas vagas tomadas e ela se viu subindo e subindo, até a penthouse dos carros. Próximo ao heliporto do enorme prédio da revista onde trabalhava desde que tinha apenas dezessete anos.

Intimamente Isabella se permitiu sorrir em puro deboche, ela daria o salário do mês somente pelo privilégio de ver o todo poderoso chegando de helicóptero com alguma supermodelo ou atriz anorexa e siliconada e dando de cara com a sua preciosidade digna de algum museu.

_Ah!

Ela desceu do veículo batendo a porta com força, mas teve que bater novamente, pois a mesma não fechava. Ela apenas se deu por satisfeita assim que ouviu o estrondo ecoando no alto do edifício e se encaminhou apressada para o elevador. O segurança saiu da guarita para lhe dar o seu primeiro "bom dia".

_Hey, Swan, tem um cata bagulho perto de casa que daria uma grana por este troço que você chama de carro. – a gargalhada de Mike ecoou mais do que a porta de sua picape batendo. Isabella imitou com deboche o colega em uma risada irônica e forçada, antes de lhe dizer:

_E eu conheço uma clinica médica que daria uma fortuna pelo o que sobrou de seus neurônios, são jurássicos, dignos de análise especializada!

_Pelo visto o chefinho não lhe paga um bom salário, o que foi? Quando sorriu para o cara ele viu cebola nos teus dentes?

Ela já estava apertando o botão do elevador e preferiu atender ao seu celular que vibrava mais do que coração de atleta, em sua enorme bolsa, era Alice.

_Estou chegando!

_Você está atrasada!

_Me diga algo que eu não sei. Vai começando sem mim, oras!

_Não posso, eu preciso de você ao meu lado!

Alice Cullen era a filha caçula de seu ex-patrão Carlisle Cullen, de quem Isabella morria de saudades e, as vezes, tinha ímpetos de pedir-lhe que a contratasse como sua assistente pessoal. Não que já não o tivesse feito, mas ela sempre ouvia a mesma resposta:

_Bella, Bella, sem você a revista fecha!

Fazia quase três anos que o grande magnata havia anunciado sua saída do mundo editorial esportivo. Ele que estivera a frente de seus negócios por mais de três décadas surpreendeu a todos da noite para o dia, anunciando a sua decisão para o mundo e, para os seus funcionários. Como se não bastasse, e para o completo desespero de Isabella, ele deixava em seu lugar os filhos, com Edward a frente da diretoria financeira e administrativa e Alice a frente da diretoria de arte e propaganda e marketing. É claro que Isabella não foi esquecida e recebeu a promoção de super Nanny, ou pagem, como ela mesma gostava de se intitular. Tudo Isto por que Isabella havia assumido em um momento critico de sua vida a responsabilidade da sua casa. Foi quando o seu pai sofrera um derrame seríssimo. O modesto ordenado, mesmo tendo trabalhado toda a sua vida para a Cullen´s Enterteniment, fizera muita falta e, Isabella se vira obrigada a sair em busca de trabalho.

Como seu pai era muito orgulhoso, de modo algum, aceitou que seu patrão pagasse seu tratamento médico, mas viu com bons olhos o emprego que Carlisle ofereceu para a sua filha. O elevador chegou a tempo de salvar os ouvidos de Isabella de uma crise de choro por parte de Alice.

_Alice estou entrando no elevador, a gente se vê daqui a pouco.

_Passe na minha sala primeiro! Na minha sala...!

O sinal foi cortado e Isabella teve o ímpeto de jogar o aparelho no fundo de sua bolsa, tão cheia de bugigangas. Mas o segurou bem firme, ele era a sua segunda mão, a sua segunda boca e seu terceiro ouvido. Ela ficou olhando os números se alternando em ordem decrescente, junto com a sua respiração, Isabella entoou o seu mantra diário antes de começar seu dia que, com certeza seria o mais agitado da semana, pois Edward estava voltando de sua viagem hoje.

_Senhor meu Deus, dê-me sabedoria, mas sem provação. Dê-me temperança, mas sem muita agitação e acima de tudo, me dê a força na medida certa para que eu não mate o meu chefe, amém!


	2. Chapter 2

Celebrity

Capitulo 2

Isabella

Era quase o horário do almoço e Isabella estava em pé, montada no salto de suas botas de couro preferidas, falando com voz firme e olhar persuasivo. Tudo com o intuito de convencer o corpo de gerentes e acionistas da revista sobre o novo projeto de Marketing, subtende-se, de Alice Cullen, para a nova campanha publicitária. Ela alternava os slides que se projetavam na parede de uma sala que se encontrava na semi escuridão, enquanto detalhava cada parte da nova campanha.

Ao seu lado, a jovem Alice olhava com ansiedade para cada rosto austero presente naquela mesa. Todos da velha guarda. Isabella conhecia cada um com a palma de sua mão, ela sabia dizer, antes mesmo que abrissem suas bocas, o que se passava em suas cabeças. Nada que os seus quase dez anos de trabalho na corporação não a tivessem treinado. Quase no final da apresentação ela já poderia dizer sem sombras de dúvidas que o projeto passaria.

_Srta. Cullen, deve saber que estaremos aprovando a verba para esta nova campanha publicitária, visto que a Srta. Swan estará ao seu lado neste projeto. - Isabella já se encontrava sentada e viu o enorme sorriso que Alice lhe lançara, mas não deixou de pensar que o dela estava na reta.

_Obrigada a todos pelo voto de confiança.

Um a um eles começaram a se retirarem da sala, incluindo Alice. Isabella pretendia permanecer naquela mesma sala. Ela se utilizaria dos recursos de informática lá disponíveis para trabalhar, pois sabia que se voltasse para a sua sala própria, ela não daria conta dos inúmeros e-mails e solicitações que tinha que responder. Já havia passado mais de quarenta minutos do meio dia e ela devorava um sanduíche de carne de pernil, enquanto se dedicava a leitura de um contrato complexo quando a porta da sala que ela considerava seu refugio se escancarou.

_Ah! Aqui está você então! – a voz do homem que era inconfundível e aveludada quebrou o abençoado silêncio. Ela sequer se dignou a erguer as suas vistas para ele, alto e encorpado, que estava parado a frente da porta de entrada fazendo-lhe sombra. Era Edward Cullen, diretor geral da corporação e seu chefe direto.

_Bella? Estou falando com você!

Ela girou na cadeira e cruzou as suas pernas, este ato não passou desapercebido pelos olhos verdes e ligeiros de Edward. Isabella viu com satisfação o olhar decepcionado que ele lançou para as suas botas.

_Se não respondi antes era por que minha boca estava cheia, como foi de viagem?

Edward entrou, sem se preocupar em fechar a porta atrás de si. Ele puxou a cadeira ao lado e sentou-se de forma displicente a frente de sua assistente, na verdade, seu braço direito e esquerdo, sua cabeça pensante.

_Você quer mesmo saber? Um tédio!– ele perguntou e respondeu ao mesmo tempo, erguendo de forma desconfiada uma de suas espessas sobrancelhas. Nestes pouco mais de três anos, muitas coisas Edward aprendera a respeito da mulher a sua frente. Primeiro, ela adorava irritá-lo usando de forma religiosa aquelas botas horríveis, com calças, vestidos ou bermudas. Segundo, nada a emocionava, Edward se perguntava o que havia de errado com aquela mulher? Ele era um profundo conhecedor do universo feminino, não somente pelas inúmeras namoradas, uma ou duas por semana, não, ele tinha o dom de atraí-las e não importava a idade, de 0 à 100 anos, todas se rendiam aos seus encantos, menos ela!

Terceiro, nadando contra a maré e com eficiência, Isabella Swan não se interessava pela vida pessoal dele, então, quando ele lhe perguntou se ela gostaria mesmo de saber como fora a sua viagem era claro que ele esperava ouvir:

_Nem um pouco, apenas perguntei por perguntar, mas tenho certeza de que serei poupada.

_Me diga Swam, qual é o seu problema?

_O quê? Estou atarefada, não vê?

_Eu gostaria de saber por que você é assim?

_Bem, se algo em mim lhe desagrada, podemos resolver. É só me mandar passar no departamento de recursos humanos.

Edward mexeu-se em sua cadeira, ele sentou-se reto e depois inclinou-se para a frente, ela o irritava profundamente.

_Eu arriscaria dizer que você é bonita. Sim, tem um belo formato de rosto, uma pele bem cuidada, mas, péssimos modos. Eu também odeio estas botas que você usa, faça sol, faça chuva e estou a ponto de enfartar com aquilo que você dirige.

Depois ele voltou a recostar no encosto da sua cadeira, eles olhavam-se em silencio, se analisando. Edward viu o brilho audacioso no olhar dela, ele não podia negar, ela realmente mexia muito com ele, de um modo perigoso.

_Vejamos, primeiro você me elogia e depois me deprecia. Conflitante, não acha? - Edward ignorou a provocação daquela pergunta e retomou a palavra.

_Lauren Malory me enviou um e-mail hoje, questionando o segundo aumento de salário que eu lhe dei neste ano, o que acha que devo dizer-lhe?

_Que sou eficiente, coisa que ela não é!

_Eu gostaria de dizer que os aumentos de salários, são condizentes com a sua posição dentro desta corporação. Eu esperava sinceramente que você se sentisse agradecida com o reconhecimento e trocasse de uma vez por todas aquela lata velha de quatro rodas.

Dito isto, Edward se põem em pé nervoso. Enquanto ouvia pela enésima vez mais uma desculpa dela, para continuar a irritá-lo.

_Não tenho motivos, estamos enfrentando uma alta no preço dos automóveis e meu CARRO, funciona muitíssimo bem, obrigada!

_Santo Deus Isabella! Você faz de tudo para me contrariar.

_Não diga isto, eu trabalho até mesmo nos finais de semana para garantir o sucesso da sua empresa. Cuido de você, pagando seus gastos astronômicos, enrolando as suas namoradas que, alias você precisa me falar o nome da última, para eu mandar o anel ou colar e, aquele pedido de desculpas. Voltando, mando suas roupas para a lavanderia, cuido para que seu apartamento fique limpo e equipado, entre muitas outras coisas.

_Pode muito bem delegar estas tarefas para as secretarias e quem sabe não arranja um tempo para ir ao cabeleireiro, a manicure e as lojas de sapatos para proveito próprio? Poderia, quem sabe, arranjar tempo para aceitar os meus presentes também.

_Um Porcher não é um presente, é um assédio! – Edward gargalhou pela primeira vez no dia! Isabella tinha o poder de levá-lo do inferno ao paraíso em questão de segundos.

_Assedio? São apenas bonificações, digamos. Incentivos para você evoluir.- Depois ele se aproximou dela, com as mãos nos bolsos ele se inclinou para baixo, até atingir o nariz dela, assim de perto, ele notou o quão perfeita era a pele clara de Isabella. Depois disse sussurrando e controlando a rouquidão da sua voz:

_Faz alguma idéia de como me senti quando desci do helicóptero e vi aquilo estacionado ao lado do meu carro? Com certeza você fez de propósito! – rapidamente Edward voltou a se erguer, ele não era como Isabella, insensível.

_Não fiz, sou modesta, não tinha vagas nos outros andares. Acha mesmo que gosto de vê-lo olhando para a minha Chevy? Edward, francamente, eu gostaria de voltar a trabalhar, temos uma reunião logo após o almoço, não tenho tempo para isto. Já lhe disse, se algo em mim lhe desagrada me mande embora!

_Sabe que jamais faria isto! E, se você aceitar a proposta de emprego de Aro Volturi, vou caçá-la sem sossego. Não terá paz Swan!

Isabella viu o homem a sua frente enérgico. Desde que Carlisle anunciara a sua aposentadoria o seu concorrente Aro Volturi, assediava Isabella com propostas de emprego cada vez mais vantajosas, tanto em salário, como em benefícios. Mas o coração dela pertencia às corporações Cullens. Ela apenas não o declarava para Edward, pois como o mesmo havia lhe perguntado, sim, ela adorava provocá-lo, por um motivo que ainda desconhecia. Isabella analisava esta particularidade e sempre se perguntava o porque? Não haviam duvidas da beleza e magnetismo daquele homem, que fora eleito várias vezes, ela diria que anos seguidos, como o homem mais bonito ou sexy por várias revistas femininas. Ele era alvo certo das socialites ansiosas em arranjar um bom casamento para filhas, amigas, sobrinhas ou elas mesmas.

Por anos ela cansou de vê-lo desfilando com atrizes, modelos e celebridades. Ele era jovem ainda, vinte e sete anos. Em pleno vigor físico e maturidade. Mas nada daquilo a afetava, pelo contrário, Isabella, apesar de trabalhar no meio de comunicação, em uma revista top de linha e campeã de vendas para artigos esportivos, ela tinha verdadeiro horror ao glamour e holofotes.

Ela o viu batendo na mesa e se retirando da sala, depois voltou-se tranquilamente para o seu sanduíche que estava pela metade e com gula o devorou para depois complementar bebendo uma latinha de coca-cola, sua paixão.

_Ainda bem que você não tem tendência a engordar! – Claro que ela não iria conseguir concluir seu trabalho com sossego, era Alice agora.

_Pelo menos nisto eu fui abençoada! Nenhuma celulite!

Dizendo isto ela se põe em pé e ergue a saia de seu vestido dando um tapa vigoroso em uma banda carnuda e bem torneada de suas nádegas e depois apalpando com vigor a musculatura de sua coxa.

_Preferia morrer a viver sem coca-cola!

_Isabella, você é doida! Tantas mulheres gastando rios de dinheiro ou morrendo de fome para ter este corpo perfeito e você escondendo.

Isabella em um verdadeiro ato infantil ergueu um pouco mais seu vestido e imitou as dançarinas da Moulin Rouge, dando um vigoroso chute para o ar. Ela somente não contava que ao abaixar sua perna, toda satisfeita, desse de cara com Edward que estava com a boca escancarada e olhos vidrados.


	3. Chapter 3

Celebrity

Capitulo 3

Isabella

O gritinho agudo de Alice foi o único som ouvido na sala além da pesada respiração de Edward que entrou se posicionando de frente para Isabella. Ele notou que as faces dela estavam levemente rosadas pelo exercício e seus pensamentos o levaram para longe, para um lugar no passado que ele gostaria muito de reviver. Ela o olhava com aquele brilho audacioso no olhar e sem qualquer pudor, antes porém, com um leve sorriso nos lábios, ela simplesmente deu-lhe as costas voltando a sentar-se na cadeira com ar satisfeito.

_Posso ajudar Edward?

Ele colocou uma de suas mãos no bolso de sua calça enquanto admirava o brilho mogno dos cabelos dela. De fato, ela era muito bonita, não havia como negar. A cena vista a cerca de um minuto atrás trouxe-lhe de volta as lembranças de uma noite quente, corpos suados e gemidos enlouquecidos.

_Karina Jackson, modelo, vinte e dois anos. – Depois, ele tirou o cartão do bolso e colocou em cima do teclado do notebook. Não havia mais necessidades de palavras, pois o que ele gostaria de falar ela não aceitaria ouvir. Mesmo assim, ele sabia como mexer com a estrutura friamente calculista daquela mulher, então, sem sequer virar seu rosto para o lado Edward soltou a informação que vinha guardando durante toda aquela manhã para si, a espera do melhor momento de divulga-la.

_Alice, papai esta voltando hoje! – Edward viu a reação das duas mulheres presentes na sala. Alice levantou-se com alegria, já Isabella, que finalmente perdera a sua postura fria e irritantemente distante, demonstrou certo nervosismo assim que ouviu e, ergueu seus belos olhos o fitando. Edward que tinha olhos somente para ela, analisou o efeito que a noticia causara na única mulher que ele já desejou por mais de uma semana. Ele sentiu uma mistura de raiva e ciúmes, mas, controlando a si mesmo, deu continuidade ao seus planos de ataque e destruição.

Ele deu um sorriso cheio de significado antes de dizer que para recepcionar o grande patriarca, haveria um jantar, somente para poucos e íntimos amigos e familiares.

_Isabella, papai sempre a considerou como uma filha – Edward deu o tempo necessário para desfrutar com prazer o incomodo que aquele conjunto de palavras causaria nela._ Faço questão de vê-la neste jantar de saudações, tenho certeza de que ele também ficará muito feliz por vê-la após tanto tempo!

Como uma tola apaixonada, Isabella não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ante a expectativa de rever Carlisle Cullen após todos estes anos. Ela abaixou seus olhos para a tela do computador e não conseguiu refrear a forte emoção que assolou seu peito. Já se faziam três anos que eles não se viam, três anos em que ela teve que lutar contra algo tão forte quanto ela mesma.

_Edward estou tão feliz! Nossa quando você falou com ele? Como ele está? – Alice parecia alheia ao que estava acontecendo naquela sala, ela não percebeu o olhar penetrantemente frio de seu irmão para a funcionária que tornava-se a cada instante mais corada. Edward respondia mecanicamente as perguntas da irmã, seus pensamentos agora estavam concentrados para os eventos que aconteceriam logo mais a noite. Ele não temia as conseqüências do que estava por vir. Na verdade, tudo fora planejado nos mais perfeitos detalhes.

Tomando o braço magro de sua irmã saltitante eles se dirigiram para fora da sala de reunião. Ele se perguntava o que poderia estar passando na mente de Isabella, será que ela ainda tinha esperanças de alguma coisa? Mesmo depois de tudo o que fora dito entre ela e seu pai naquela noite? O que Edward não sabia era que Isabella temia, sim ela temia este reencontro e estava considerando a possibilidade de não comparecer à este jantar. Ela temia pela sua reação pois somente de ouvir falar o nome dele seu coração batia freneticamente e seu orgulho não iria agüentar outra desfeita. Vendo-se finalmente sozinha na sala ela se ergueu da cadeira para trancar com a chave a porta, depois se encostou nela fechando seus olhos. Respirando com dificuldades, ela lembrou-se da última noite em que o vira, por ironia fora em outra festa, a de despedida, onde em desespero, Isabella que na época estava com vinte e cinco anos, resolvera revelar o seu grande amor pelo seu chefe, Carlisle Cullen.

Ela voltou a sentir as emoções daquele dia com a mesma intensidade, apesar de serem somente lembranças, tristes e profundas. Onde Carlisle lhe dissera que ela estava sofrendo de confusão sentimental. Ele rira dela e a raiva tomou conta de seu corpo em tal intensidade que as suas unhas cravaram-se firmes nas palmas de suas mãos. Carlisle não respeitou os sentimentos dela como se deveria. Ela não queria um pai, pois já o tinha e o melhor do mundo. Ela era uma mulher feita e que estava se humilhando ao revelar todo o seu afeto para ele. Isabella julgou que pelo fato dela ser pobre e jovem, visto que ela tinha metade da idade dele na época, Carlisle não lhe dera atenção. Na verdade a conversa chegou a um nível tal de stress, que ele chegou mesmo a recomendar que ela saísse de sua biblioteca e fosse procurar alguém da mesma idade para se divertir, que no outro dia ela não mais se lembraria daquilo. Isabella em um ato de loucura começou a tirar as suas roupas bem na frente de Carlisle e dizendo que se ela tivesse que dormir naquela noite com um homem seria com ele.

As lagrimas rolaram pelas suas faces ao recordar da face cheia de horror que ele fez.

_Você está me decepcionando Isabella, eu a considero como uma filha! O que acha que seu _pai iria pensar disto tudo? _

__Me diga, você não quer me tomar com receio do que o mundo irá dizer? Não estou nem ai para eles, o que importa somos nós dois!_

__Nunca fui homem de me deixar guiar pelos preconceitos sociais! Apenas pelos meus princípios. Você está confusa, eu tentei te ajudar em um momento delicado na tua vida e você somatizou tudo. Isabella, recomponha-se, por favor! Você é muito inteligente e sensível, mas não vejo outro jeito de lhe dizer isto, você não é e, nunca será mulher para mim! Considero seus serviços na minha empresa e espero que continue a executa-los com eficiência e profissionalismo com Edward e depois Alice. No mais, você tem um lugar em meu coração, o de pai! Com licença._

Ela saiu da porta em que estava encostada e foi até a janela, o sol brilhava no meio do céu, mas Isabella não via a vida agitada que corria do lado de fora, pois ela mesma tinha dificuldades em controlar a sua agitação interna.

Edward!

Ela viu o brilho nos olhos verdes de seu chefe, ele estava se divertindo as suas custas. Ela lembrou-se que naquela noite, no momento de sua declaração de amor e humilhação eles tiveram platéia. Edward havia saído de uma porta que dava para o banheiro da biblioteca, assim que ela ficou sozinha no meio da sala, batendo palmas e se divertindo. Ele lhe dizia que se soubesse que as funcionárias de seu pai eram assim tão dedicadas ele teria voltando bem antes para fazer primeiro um estágio. Depois com ar descarado, ele admirou o corpo parcialmente nu dela, pois como ainda não havia se recuperado do susto, ela esquecera-se de cobrir-se. Isabella achou que era demais levar também para casa a humilhação do filho, ainda mais ele sendo mais novo do que ela. Então em um ato de pura libertinagem, ela se aproximou do jovem a sua frente, que deveria estar com vinte e três anos, com um andar sinuoso e cheio de malícia, ela lhe disse que ele deveria crescer mais se desejasse uma declaração de amor como a que ela deu ao seu pai, um homem de verdade.

Edward perdera por completo o controle e a agarrou pelos ombros, lhe dizendo que mostraria o quanto ele sabia ser másculo. Ele tinha em suas mãos uma mulher forte, determinada e cheia de mágoas. Ela viu o brilho de desejo dentro dos belos olhos verdes e pensou em seduzir o filho, para depois, despreza-lo assim como ela sentia-se e, quem sabe não levar até Carlisle uma parcela do que ele a estava fazendo sofrer.

__Sabe porque você ainda não é um homem de verdade? É por que ainda não encontrou uma mulher que o fizesse se sentir assim._

A mágoa, o ódio que crescia dentro dela eram tamanhos que liberaram de sua mente coisas que ela jamais pensou que tivesse a coragem de fazer, mas, ela o fez e com tal maestria que Edward jamais se esqueceu daquela noite. Ele gemeu como nunca ousou imaginar que seria capaz de fazer. Seu corpo experimentou ao mesmo tempo a intensidade do calor abraçando toda a sua pele e o gelo que se formava dentro de seu estomago, impelindo para o seu ventre e percorrendo toda a extensão de seu membro para por fim, se concentrar na cabeça vermelha e muito dilatada. Seus olhos que mantinham-se fechados, saboreando todo o calor da boca perfeita dela, arregalaram-se quanto ela, com um ar selvagem arranhou-lhe todo o corpo, depois de o haver beijado e acarinhado em tortura e prazer. Ele a viu posicionando apenas a pontinha de sua língua quente e rosada no orifício de seu pênis, enquanto suas unhas arranhavam-lhe as bolas. Ela brincou ali, lambendo de forma libertina e depois alargando o orifício com a ponta da língua, no exato momento que saiu um gotícula de seu pré-gozo.

__Seu gosto é como mel na minha boca._

Ele começou a ver tudo turvado, mas, antes de conseguir gozar de fato, ele a viu se erguendo tão rápido quando podia ser possível. Ela riu escandalosamente antes de jogar na sua cara que se o filho era doce como mel, o pai deveria ser todo feito de hidromel, um verdadeiro Deus e que ela estava perdendo tempo com algo assim tão pequeno. Edward sentiu-se humilhado e prometeu vingar-se daquele acinte. Isabella sentira no outro dia o efeito reverso das palavras de Carlisle, de fato, ela havia se arrependido do que fizera com Edward, mas, o tempo demonstrou que já era tarde demais para isto.

Isabella sentia que não deveria comparecer a este evento, ela sentia que Edward iria querer se vingar dela, finalmente.

Olá!

Estou agradavelmente feliz com a quantidade de leitores para esta historia e ficaria ainda mais feliz com alguns reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Celebrity

Capitulo 4

Isabella

Antes do final da tarde Isabella entrou na sala do diretor para deixar um catálogo com o ranking dos principais fornecedores do grupo. Decidida a ser o menos detalhista possível, pois ela não desejava dar a chance que Edward tanto desejava, ela não batera na porta antes de entrar. Aliás, quando ainda era a gestão de Calisle, aquela porta sempre permanecia aberta para os funcionários e, ela sendo tão antiga de casa não sentia-se na obrigação de se fazer anunciar. Então, ela nunca batera na porta de Edward para entrar e, ele nunca lhe cobrara isto também.

_Edward aqui estão...

A sua frase morreu na metade ao ver a sua frente Jessica Stanley, debruçada na mesa ampla, com um decote generoso, fingindo abrir alguma coisa no computador e Edward olhava de maneira escandalosa para o traseiro empinado dela. Os dois lançaram olhares para Isabella que reagiu de modo diferente a cada um. O de Jessica era de menosprezo a olhando de baixo a cima, no de Edward havia um brilho divertido, quase cômico ao vê-la plantada no meio de sua sala com a boca aberta...

_Swan!

Jessica que não se incomodara em nenhum momento em endireitar a sua postura e falou de um modo atrevido e impertinente:

_Se bate primeiro em uma porta quando ela esta fechada, antes de entrar!

Isabella sentiu suas faces queimarem, de raiva! Ela deu dois passos ganhando a pouca distância até a mesa do chefe e colocou as suas duas mãos no móvel para depois, se inclinar para frente, quase encostando o seu nariz no de Jessica. Quando ela falou sua voz saiu baixa e contida, mas envolta em um alerta que fez Jessica aprumar sua postura ao primeiro tom:

_Eu não bato nunca, a não ser que a pessoa mereça. Agora saia que eu quero conversar com Edward sozinha! – Isabella teve que admirar a coragem da jovem secretaria que ainda, olhou de forma a pedir autorização para Edward. Já este, girava em meio circulo na sua confortável cadeira olhando as duas mulheres, com aquele sorriso de canto que tanto a irritava, ainda mais por que noventa e nove por cento das mulheres que orbitavam ao redor dele achavam irresistível.

_Vai Jessica, depois terminamos.

_A hora que você quiser! – a voz açucarada dela fez o nível de glicose de Isabella elevar-se, mas foram os seus nervos que já se encontravam sensíveis desde que soube do retorno de Carlisle, que gritaram ao ver o rebolado vulgar de Jessica ao se dirigir para fora da sala. Assim que a porta se fechou Isabella voltou a se apoiar na mesa e inclinou-se para frente olhando duramente para ele, antes de falar e revelando agora, toda a sua raiva.

_Francamente! Como você consegue jogar por terra todo o trabalho de Carlisle deste modo? Assediando uma funcionária! Seu pai nunca...

_Meu pai é passado Swan! Só você ainda não percebeu isto. Além do mais, eu nada fiz, apenas estava contando com os préstimos da secretaria da diretoria. Alguém tem que me ajudar com este editor de texto e, ela me pareceu ser uma **boa** pessoa para esta tarefa.

Isabella sentia que gotículas escorriam pelas suas costas, era sempre assim quando ela ficava nervosa e neste momento ela estava ao ponto de ter uma síncope.

_Edward, como assistente e porta voz direta da diretoria EU sugiro que você não se relacione com as funcionárias. Isto iria pegar muito mal para o nosso clima organizacional, sem contar os processos de assedio que o grupo sofreria. O que foi? Se cansou das modelos e atrizes?

Ele permanecia em sua cadeira, a girando de lá para cá, depois, subitamente, ele se ergueu tão rápido quanto o pensamento e deu a volta na mesa se posicionando ao lado dela que se arrumou em uma postura reta.

_Sabe Swan, te achei muito nervosinha por causa disto. Jessica é muito jovem e deslumbrada, eu não iria me arriscar assim com ela, apenas estava me divertindo.

_Então é divertido dar esperanças para jovens mulheres e depois lhes dizer que elas não servem...? – Seus olhos fitaram-se em um duelo mudo. Edward se aproximou mais ainda, sua altura encobria e muito a dela, que teve que erguer seu queixo para não perder aquele duelo de olhar. Ele era um atrevido e canalha, era isto o que passava na cabeça de Isabella.

_Você se encheu de esperanças sozinha, meu pai nunca te prometeu nada! Me diga o motivo de você ainda insistir? Falta de opção melhor ou mal gosto mesmo?

Havia um brilho de raiva no verde daquele olhar e Isabella julgou por bem não lhe responder. Primeiro, por que ela não tinha nada que falar de suas particularidades com Edward Cullen, depois, ela não sabia o que dizer.

_Eu tenho que fechar o contrato de fornecimento para a nova campanha de Alice, as três primeiras paginas são as minhas sugestões, mas existem outras, caso você deseje ver algo mais.

_Confio em seu poder de analise, ele nunca me decepcionou!

_É mesmo?

_Dizem que você é a dama de ferro dos negócios, que por não ter uma vida social é tão agressiva e com resultados de cem por cento de aproveitamento.

_Isto é um elogio?

_Não, apenas uma constatação! É por isto que eu fiquei admirado com o seu affair pelo meu pai.

_Minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito!

_Há! Vá para o inferno com a sua hipocrisia! É, vem aqui na minha sala com ares de escandalizada, quando praticamente me violentou na biblioteca lá de casa, não antes de jurar amor eterno por um dos homens mais ricos do país, meu pai.

Isabella não conseguiu acreditar no que estava ouvindo, ele estava insinuando o que?

_Meu amor pelo seu pai é saudável e despretensioso! Você que vive uma vida de perdição com mulheres vazias acha que...

_Eu acho que você não sabe o que é amor de verdade, Isabella. Você é uma covarde na vida pessoal. Apenas se agarrou a esta idéia de que ama meu pai, porque ele te ajudou a superar um decepção e, com medo de se decepcionar novamente, resolveu correr atrás do único homem que não te deseja, por puro comodismo. Você se faz de descolada, mas é a pessoa mais critica e conservadora que eu conheço. Para você tudo tem o seu devido lugar e posição, nada pode ser lapidado ou conquistado.

Ela lutou para impedir que as lágrimas brotassem em seus olhos.

_Seu pai falou da minha vida para você?

_Eu tenho um excelente relacionamento com meu pai, ele não tem nada a esconder de mim. Ao contrário da senhorita que se esconde atrás desta figura distante e fria, que não permite que o próximo te ajude, orgulhosa! – ele dissera a ultima palavra a soletrando lentamente.

_Mas é um particular MEU! Ele não tinha o direito, assim como você também não tem o direito de apontar seu dedo na minha cara e me criticar! Você não sabe nada de mim!

Num arrobo de fúria, Edward tomou os ombros dela, rosnando por entre os dentes:

_Então me deixe saber! Deus é testemunha que eu conheci mulheres demais na minha vida Isabella, mas nenhuma é como você! Entra ano e sai ano eu não vejo nenhum homem ao teu lado e pelos infernos, nenhum seria bom o suficiente para esta posição!

Isabella em outro ato de fúria se desvencilhou das mãos grandes de Edward e correu para a porta, antes ela gritou-lhe :

_Você não perder por esperar por esta humilhação! – depois saiu batendo a porta sem dar tempo para Edward dizer-lhe o que tanto o amargurava desde aquela noite cheia de calor. Ele também, sentiu que deveria esclarecer que nunca soubera dos detalhes de sua vida. Apenas que seu pai havia lhe dito que Isabella sofria de um mal entendido proveniente de uma decepção amorosa. Ele passou bruscamente as mãos pelos seus cabelos os desalinhando ainda mais e jogou-se no pequeno sofá de sua sala. Isabella estava com seus nervos em frangalhos quando pegou a sua bolsa e decidiu dar um basta em seu dia de trabalho. Ela andou decidida até o elevador sem olhar para as pessoas que ainda trabalhavam com afinco, o ritmo no escritório da corporação era agitado. Ela também não viu quando seu primo que trabalhava na editora da corporação, como repórter fotografo a chamou.

_Isabella! – a voz de Jasper perdeu-se em meio a balburdia do ambiente, ele percebeu que pelo olhar duro ela tivera outra discussão com o diretor. Suspirando, ele voltou para a sua sala e pegando o telefone ele discou o numero de sua irmã.

_Rose, acho que hoje não é um bom dia, ela está nervosa e...

_A Bella está nervosa sempre! Você também, nem para arranjar um namorado para ela! Graças a Deus que eu estou aqui!

_Ai está o problema, eu não tive tempo de avisar e...!

_Relaxa, eu me entendo com ela!

Ele ouviu o clique denunciando que a outra linha fora desligada e desejou mesmo que as duas se entendessem, e temeu pela saúde de seu tio.

_Coitado do tio Charlie!

Ela levou quase vinte minutos para deixar o enorme prédio da corporação, seu celular gritava em sua bolsa e ela a jogou com ódio no banco de trás.

_Quem ele pensa que é para falar comigo assim? – Isabella praticamente gritava no volante de sua Chevy velha. Parada no farol vermelho alguns motoristas parados ao seu lado a olhavam com receio e assim que abriu o farol eles não ousaram sair na frente dela, visto que uma mulher nervosa daquele jeito, dirigindo um "tanque" como aquele, seria perigoso de se ter na traseira. Apesar do transito costumeiro e da incapacidade de sua picape em alcançar alta velocidade, ela chegou em tempo recorde a sua casa que ficava em um subúrbio de classe média alta. Isabella estacionou em frente a vaga da casa grande e confortável. Ela fez questão de não pegar a sua bolsa, pois não gostaria de ter que ver as mensagens em seu celular, apenas uma coisa estava fixa em sua mente, um banho de banheira para acalmar seus músculos tensos.

Assim que ela entrou, procurou controlar seus nervos respirando várias vezes, para depois, se dirigir até a sala. O barulho da televisão de plasma, de onde se ouvia a voz de Jasper que dava a noticia da contratação do novo jogador para um dos mais renomados times de baseball da cidade, indicava que seu pai estava naquele recinto.

_Oi pai!

_Filha! Chegou cedo hoje! – a jovialidade na voz de Charlie Swan não indicava que sua saúde estava precária e que requeria cuidados médicos constantes.

_Sim! Haverá um jantar na casa dos Cullens esta noite, será de boas vindas para Carlisle.

_Que noticia boa meu anjo! Finalmente Carlisle lembrou que tem casa e família! Espero que ele tenha sido mais esperto do que eu e se arranjado com alguma dona européia. – Este comentário fez Isabella ofegar. Seu pai, no final das contas, nunca soubera da paixão dela pelo seu amigo dos velhos tempos. E no que fosse necessário ele nunca o saberia.

_Sim, eu vou tomar um banho e pedir alguma coisa para a gente, o que prefere? Chinesa, pizza ou mexicana? – ela não esperou pela resposta e se pôs a andar, após beijar ternamente a cabeça de seu pai. Quase chegando perto da escada ela quase deu um grito com a sombra que veio direto da cozinha, era enorme e fazia um barulho no assoalho, toc toc toc toc, depois a enorme cabeleira loira surgiu na fresta da porta e brilhantes olhos azuis seguidos de um sorriso digno de anuncio de creme dental a saudaram:

_Não precisa se preocupar, pois eu já fiz tudo!

_Rose? Santo Deus! Quer me matar?

_Eu não tenho culpa que você tenha se desencontrado com o Jasper, eu pedi para ele te avisar que estava chegando! O tio Chuck me recebeu muito melhor do que você!

_Isto por que ele é homem e não resiste aos seus encantos! – Isabella olhou de modo acusatório para seu pai que estava parado perto do vão da porta da sala olhando divertido para as duas mulheres.

_E quem em são juízo iria resistir a Rosálie Haler?

_Ai titio, você é o melhor! - o grito agudo de Rosálie fez os ouvidos de Isabella doerem, mas a frase dita pelo seu pai fez surgir uma luz em seu cérebro. Ela viu com água na boca o beijo estralado que sua prima deu nas bochechas de seu pai e com um dedo ela chamou Rosálie se dirigindo para a cozinha que estava de fato, com um aroma maravilhoso de comida caseira.

_Rosalie você invadiu a minha casa, seduziu o meu pai e dominou a minha cozinha!

_Eu sei, eu sou fodona!

_O que é isto que você está cozinhando – repentinamente o apetite de Isabella dominou seus sentidos e ela viu uma vasilha sobre a bancada com vários legumes, indicando uma salada. Sem cerimônia alguma, ela sentou-se na bancada e se apoderou da vasilha se deliciando com alguns cogumelos e palmitos.

_Bella você nem lavou as mãos, ai credo!

_O que tem no forno?

_Um assado de carneiro!

_A que horas você chegou em casa?

_De manhã, do contrário não daria tempo de fazer tudo isto!

_De manhã? Sua cadela, nem me avisou! – um pedaço de palmito desceu estranho pela sua garganta a fazendo se engasgar.

_Toma sua ingrata, eu vim toda solicita ajudar a cuidar do titio, te fiz um super jantar e é assim que você agradece? – Rosálie fizera um beicinho de novela mexicana. Isabella virou seus olhos, lá vinha drama e ela estava sem tempo e paciência.

_Rose, você esta desempregada de novo?

_Bella o país esta em recessão, mas você podia me ajudar como ajudou Jasper, somos uma família né?

_Rose, desta vez quem vai me ajudar será você. Você trouxe um vestido de noite?

_Vamos sair? – Isabella viu a sua prima pulando e batendo palmas._Vamos aonde?

_Na mansão dos Cullens, teremos um jantar de boas vindas para Carlisle e, você, vai me ajudar em um assunto, vem vamos subir, temos que nos arrumar...!


	5. Chapter 5

Celebrity

Capitulo 5

Isabella

O som suave da musica dava ao ambiente uma sensação de conforto e bem estar. As luzes foram dosadas na medida por toda a propriedade a começar pelo jardim ladeando a casa e dando um brilho essêncial a área da piscina, onde alguns convidados circulavam alegremente. Isabella já havia percorrido quase todo o andar térreo da mansão e estava com uma secura na garganta, que denunciava a sua ansiedade. Antes dela passar pela porta que dava para a área externa, ela inspirou e expirou pelo menos duas vezes, depois olhou para o vestido ousado que usava e ajeitou o decote. Sentindo-se pronta ela colocou seus pés para fora da casa e passou a circular em meio aos convidados, sorrindo e saudando alguns já conhecidos seus. Seu coração estava em um ritmo frenético e seus olhos ligeiros. Sua atenção era atiçada por uma risada mais entusiasmada ou um comentário mais audacioso. Mas nada, nenhum sinal...

_Swan! – a voz rouca a fez dar uma volta em torno de si mesma para se deparar com os olhos atentos e inteligentes de Edward.

_Boa noite Edward!

_Você está linda neste vestido! – ele deu um passo se aproximando o suficiente para que seus corpos passassem a trocar calor. Isabella notou que os cabelos dele, normalmente desalinhados, estavam com uma aparência bonita, dando-lhe um ar sedutor. Ele estava vestido em tom escuro com uma mistura de chique com descontraído.

_Obrigada!

_Nunca te vi vestida assim antes, tudo isto é para meu pai? – Ele aproximou seu rosto do ouvido dela e falou quase que sussurrando. Isto causou um arrepio no pescoço de Isabella que se alastrou por toda a sua coluna, se concentrando no meio do vão de suas nádegas. Ela se irritou com a reação de seu corpo e chegou mesmo a dar razão a Rosalie que lhe dizia que ficar tanto tempo sem sexo danificava o cérebro. Só podia ser esta a resposta, do contrário ela nunca reagira daquele modo à Edward Cullen.

_Ele merece muito mais do que isto! Mas hoje eu tive vontade de ficar bonita.

Isabella ergueu seu queixo em pura audácia, ela sabia que as suas palavras iriam irritá-lo. Edward olhou o tom pêssego da pele dela e sem qualquer vontade de se conter tocou com a ponta dos dedos o vão que ia da curva do queixo empinado para ele, até perto da orelha. Macia e cheirosa! Ele sorriu para o atrevimento dela em continuar a provocá-lo, pois sabia que antes que a noite se encerrasse, toda aquela altivez cairia por terra.

_Você me dá apetite na boca Swan, está muito tentadora esta noite. Serei generoso com você, que tal se sairmos agora? - a risada baixa e gostosa dela fez o corpo dele arrepiar-se de puro tesão. Edward tinha plena consciência que aquela mulher era capaz de mexer com todas as células de seu corpo e, seu único escudo era manter sua mente sóbria para o efeito que ela causava nele.

_Edward, você bebeu? Não sou uma das garotas que você esta acostumado a sair. Sou eu!

_Então aproveite a festa.

Ele deu um beijo leve na bochecha cheirosa dela e se afastou-se relutante. Isabella sentiu um frio tomar conta de seu corpo, apesar do mormaço da noite, a voz sensual de Rosalie chamou a sua atenção.

_Minha nossa! Aquele é Edward Cullen?

_Em pessoa.

_Prima, te devo uma! – sem esperar Rosalie passou por Isabella e ganhou o espaço entre eles e o homem alto logo a frente, conversando com um pequeno grupo descontraidamente. Algo em Isabella apitou, um sinal de alerta e ela se perguntou, o que?

Depois, ela voltou a sua caça que fora interrompida, meio que irritada, já não mais conseguia sorrir. Por fim se dando conta de que não o encontraria do lado de fora ela resolveu entrar. Edward havia dito que reuniria alguns amigos íntimos e familiares, mas Isabella já estava começando a sufocar visto que deveria ter pelo menos umas cinqüenta pessoas naquela mansão. Ele sempre exagerava, esta era a verdade. Um garçom passou por ela que serviu-se de um drinque gelado e refrescante, foi quando ela viu Alice conversando com uma mulher com o rosto em formado de coração, muito bonita e cheia de classe. A um sinal de Alice Isabella se aproximou das duas, a mulher olhava para ela de forma insistente, como quem avalia e aquilo a incomodou. Isabella formou um sorriso em seu rosto e procurou lembrar-se se já conhecia aquela mulher de algum lugar, chegando a conclusão de que não.

_Alice!

_Isabella, minha nossa, como você está linda! Edward já te viu?

_Já me encontrei com o seu irmão, agora só falta o seu pai, não consigo vê-lo em lugar algum!

_Vai ter que me dizer onde comprou este vestido! E nossa, você possui dedos nos pés! - As três olharam para baixo, focalizando os pés de Isabella que estavam montados em sandálias de salto alto fino que combinava com o seu vestido de frente única.

_Alice, por favor!

_Por favor digo eu! Com pés assim tão lindos e você os escondendo naquelas botas. Edward tem um fraco por pés sabia?

Isabella estava começando a se irritar com Alice, ela não parava de ser inconveniente e, estava falando demais em Edward. Sem contar a mulher que olhava com interesse demasiado para ela. Mas tudo perdeu o sentido quando ela escutou a voz de Carlisle que apareceu como que por encanto logo atrás da estranha. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela o viu colando as duas mãos nos ombros descobertos da mulher antes de dizer:

_Ah! Encontrei você! – ela viu o beijo suave que eles trocaram na frente de todos, parecia uma daquelas cenas de filmes de terror, quando a câmera fica lenta, enquadrando a cena em angulo ampliado. Ela podia sentir uma gotícula de suor escorrendo pelo meio de suas costas e a sua mão que estava deixando a taça com a bebida escorregando. Ela sabia que havia pessoas ao seu lado, elas abriam as suas bocas para falar ou rir, mas Isabella não conseguia ouvir o som de suas vozes. Ela não conseguia também desviar o olhar do casal a sua frente, a boca de Carlisle cobrindo os lábios pintados e bem feitos daquela estranha, quem era ela?

_Swan, está com a mão boba?

Ela ouviu Edward falando com ela, lentamente ela voltou a sua cabeça e viu o brilho de divertimento naqueles olhos e, ela soube. Ele já sabia de tudo e agora estava se divertindo as suas custas. Ela sentiu o calor da mão de Edward que pegava a taça que estava a ponto de cair de seus dedos e se espatifar no chão. Isabella tentou voltar a respirar para poder pensar. Mas a voz de Carlisle, que agora falava com ela não o permitiu.

_Isabella? Santo Deus, como você está linda meu bem!

Sua respiração ficou rápida e entrecortada e seus olhos brilharam, ela sentiu seu nariz arder e sabia que se não se controlasse choraria na frente de todos. Carlisle se aproximou dela, trazendo pela cintura a estranha. Ele a olhou nos olhos antes de depositar um beijo em sua testa. Ela se sentiu inebriada pelo cheiro de seu perfume e o calor de seus lábios, Isabella inclinou-se para frente se erguendo na ponta de seus pés para alcançar a face dele e retribuir o beijo. Ela sentiu um desejo de abraçá-lo, mas quase perdeu o equilíbrio com a rapidez com que aquele momento chegou ao fim, quando ele se afastou.

_Esme meu amor, está é Isabella de que tanto lhe falei.

Isabella piscou algumas vezes para poder entender o que estava acontecendo, em sua visão periférica ela via que era o centro de todas as atenções. Da mulher graciosa a sua frente que Carlisle chamara de amor, dos olhos quentes e penetrantes de Edward, que estava ao seu lado, tomando conta de todos os seus atos, de Alice e mesmos dos olhos safiras de Rosalie.

_Finalmente eu a conheço!

Houve um silencio que perdurou por quase dois minutos, Isabella olhava atentamente para ela se perguntando o motivo dele a haver escolhido. Suas mãos tremiam e suavam e neste momento ela agradeceu por Edward ter pego a taça de bebida de suas mãos. Uma mão pousou no ombro nu de Isabella e ela ouviu a voz de Edward falando, como se ela não estivesse em seu próprio corpo, era como se ela orbitasse a sua volta.

_Isabella, não vai dizer nada? Papai você conseguiu fechar a boca da Swan...!

_Isto porque ele surpreendeu a todos! Eu nunca iria imaginar que...

_Alice, não vamos estragar a surpresa!

Esme continuava a olhar para Isabella que sentia-se estranha, como uma casca de ovo vazia. Ela engoliu em seco e tentou respirar pelo nariz, se arrependendo, pois o ardor tomou conta dele se alastrando para os seus olhos. Mas o ar serviu para oxigenar suas idéias.

_Oras Carlisle, tantas coisas para fazer e você fica falando de mim?

_Mas é claro querida, você é da família, como uma filha para mim!

Ela tentou fugir do brilho intenso que surgiu nos olhos cor de mel de Esme para cair nos verdes provocantes de Edward. Noite maldita!

_Carlisle falou muito bem de você Isabella, eu estava ansiosa por conhecê-la. Parece que todos na família a adoram!

_Obrigada! É recíproco...

Ela sentiu que iria cair a qualquer momento, não fora nada disto que ela planejara para aquela noite durante todos aqueles anos. Ela olhou para cima e os olhos de Rosalie a salvaram da queda derradeira.

_Por favor, deixe-me apresentar minha prima Rosalie Hale. Alice o vestido e todo o resto são obras dela.

Rosalie ao se introduzida tomou conta permitindo que Isabella pudesse respirar e pensar melhor.

_Você é aquela atriz do seriado da tv paga...Ai que tudo, sou sua fã!

_Oh querida, obrigada! Gostaria que os produtores te ouvissem Alice, assim eles não cancelavam a temporada...

Logo todos estavam participando da conversa em torno de Rosalie que detinha as atenções com extrema facilidade. Isabella se afastou um pouco para perto da porta, ela tinha a necessidade de ar.

_É tudo uma questão de acessórios, Swan. Posso lhe garantir que o conteúdo é muito melhor!

Ela se voltou irritada.

_Você sabia não é mesmo? Espero que esteja se deleitando...

_Calma, a noite ainda não acabou.

Ele sorriu e seguiu até o centro da sala, chamando os convidados as mesas. Aos poucos todos foram se acomodando em seus lugares, do lugar que Isabella estava, na mesa principal e central ela tinha uma visão privilegiada de Carlisle e Esme. Sem dúvidas era torturante ela ver o amor declarado entre eles em cada gesto e olhares, mas os beijos trocados eram os piores. Ela voltou a sua cabeça para baixo e pegou em desespero um copo com água o bebendo de uma única vez, desejando que fosse uma bebida bem forte. Quando ergueu a sua cabeça topou com o rosto de Edward que nada perdia.

_Parece que está ressecada Swan!

Ela passou a língua sobre seus lábios respirando com dificuldades. Rosalie que havia se posicionado ao lado de Edward tratou de puxar um assunto qualquer, mas fora interrompida pelo barulho do talher no fino cristal. Todos olharam para Carlisle que estava em pé chamando a atenção.

_Amigos, amigos! Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos que tão gentilmente vieram esta noite em cima da hora, obrigado! Estou de volta, renovado e cheio de perspectivas novas. Quero partilha-las com todos, tudo ao seu tempo, mas não posso mais me conter e gostaria de anunciar o meu noivado com esta linda mulher.

Carlisle ergueu a sua mão e trouxe Esme para junto dele.

_Conheci Esme a cerca de um ano, em uma de minhas estadias na Itália, ela é uma arquiteta renomada em Volterra e renovou o homem que existe dentro de mim. Me permitindo sentir algo que eu jurava que nunca mais seria possível em minha vida. Meus amigos, eu vivi o ultimo ano em uma lua de mel encantadora e é chegada a hora do enlace.

Ele voltou-se para Esme que sorria lindamente.

_Esme, meu amor, obrigado por me aceitar como seu futuro esposo! – depois ele voltou-se para a platéia a sua frente e olhou diretamente para a sua mesa, onde estavam seus filhos e alguns parentes mais próximos. _Marcamos a data de nosso casamento para daqui a dois meses, gostaríamos de poder contar com as presenças de todos aqui presente. Obrigado!

As palmas e saudações retumbaram por todo o ambiente, todos saudavam o casal, menos ela que não conseguia conter as lagrimas que agora rolavam livres pela sua face. Na necessidade de poder respirar melhor ela ergueu seu rosto e viu o olhar de Edward, era muito para ela, que pediu licença e se retirou da mesa correndo para fora do salão. Ela não viu que estava sendo seguida por ele, que a alcançou no jardim, bem no momento em que o sistema de irrigação ligou automaticamente, fazendo um show de efeito da água com as luzes.

_Me larga! – seu grito foi alto, mas não o suficiente para ser ouvido pelos convidados que agora cumprimentavam o casal.

_Vai sair assim? Sem saudar o casal?

_Por que você me odeia tanto?

_Acredite os meus sentimentos por você estão bem longe do ódio!

_Não parece, eu tenho a impressão que você esta se deleitando com o meu sofrimento!

_O que eu posso dizer? A burrice me diverte!

_Você deseja se vingar de mim, por causa daquela noite!

_E você acha mesmo que o noivado do meu pai é uma vingança a sua altura? Claro que não! Eu ainda vou fazê-la gemer tanto nos meus braços, que você nunca mais vai pensar em qualquer outro homem além de mim!

_Isto nunca vai acontecer...

_E porque não?

_Pelo simples fato de sermos opostos Edward!

_Já ouviu dizer que os opostos se atraem...

_Sim, do mesmo modo que tem gente que acredita em papai Noel! Somos diferentes em tudo, eu sou centrada e você não! Você pertence ao mundo das celebridades e do glamour, meus pés estão fincados no mundo real e, o mais importante, eu não gosto de você, eu sou mais velha e mais experiente também!

_É experiência que você deseja?

Ele a puxou para os seus braços a tomando para si, sem dar-lhe tempo para se recuperar Edward simplesmente invade primeiro a sua boca de forma possessiva e quente. Isabella sentiu-se preenchida e molhada ao mesmo tempo. O calor daqueles lábios e o gosto daquela língua fizeram seu corpo tremer. Seu estomago foi tomado pelo frio e pelo calor ao mesmo tempo e um choque partiu de seu umbigo descendo rapidamente pelo seu ventre, se alojando no meio de sua intimidade. Mas foi quando a língua de Edward circulou dentro de sua boca ávido, ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentiu o roçar da cabeça de seu membro, sendo prensada de forma autoritária bem no meio de suas coxas foi que o gemido, o primeiro, escapou de sua garganta involuntariamente.

Repentinamente ela se viu livre da boca quente e molhada, dos braços fortes e das mãos atrevidas. E sua intimidade lamentou a falta da pressão do pênis dele. Ela sentiu uma leve vertigem e focalizou a muito custo suas vistas no rosto frio e duro de Edward.

_Este foi o primeiro gemido, muitos outros virão e você vai implorar por cada um deles, eu te prometo!

Depois ele lhe dou as costas sem ao menos olhar para trás. Isabella viu que o beijo teve uma pequena platéia, com alguns empregados e convidados que olhavam a tudo com muito interesse. Ela sentiu que a sua noite chegara ao fim e dando as costas ela deixou a mansão Cullen, sozinha e acessa.

Olá!

Estou feliz com a quantidade de leitores, mas ficarei ainda mais com alguns reviews!

Esta historia é postada em outro site.

Bjus!


	6. Chapter 6

Celebrity

Capitulo 6

Isabella

Seu corpo doía de tanto que a sua cabeça fervia, ela já havia tomado um bom banho gelado, isto devido ao calor da abafada Fênix, mas principalmente, para refrescar suas necessidades femininas. Isabella se arrastou sem animo até a cozinha em busca de água gelada, no caminho ela viu o som baixinho da televisão ligada na sala, era seu pai, que dormia no sofá.

_Pai? Pai acorda, vai para o quarto, este sofá vai acabar com as suas costas. Eu não tenho forças para carrega-lo.

_Filha? Que horas são?

_Onze e meia. - Isabella ajudou seu pai a sentar-se no sofá e depois a se erguer.

_Mas já em casa? O que houve? Algum problema, Carlisle não apareceu?

A menção daquele nome trouxe toda a tortura que fora a noite dela e, o pior ela não conseguia olhar nos olhos bondosos de seu pai e desabafar como sempre fizera, para qualquer problema que ela tivera na vida, Isabella tinha vergonha.

_Está tudo bem, ele chegou sim, com uma dona da Europa emplumada, parece que eles vão se casar.

_Oras vejam só! Mas que ótima noticia! Vê Bells, somos os únicos encalhados...filha precisamos dar um jeito nisto, comigo será mais difícil, mas você, jovem e bonitona, me admira estar em casa a esta hora em plena sexta-feira!

Isabella procurava manter a paciência enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha com seu pai em seu encalço, falando sem parar, sem qualquer piedade de seus nervos já tão testados.

_Pai, você também é o maior tipão, acha mesmo que eu não vi a dona daquela pizzaria de olho em você?

Pela primeira vez na noite ela se permitiu sorrir ao ver o jeito acabrunhado de seu pai ao ouvir sobre seu affair na vizinhança. Ela abriu a geladeira e se serviu de uma pequena garrafa com água gelada, que desceu refrescando tudo por dentro dela, Edward tinha razão, Isabella estava ressecada, em todos os sentidos.

_Mas e você?

_O que tem eu?

_Sim, será possível que não havia alguém naquela festa que te interessasse filha?

Isabella fechou seus olhos para aquela pergunta e tocou com os dedos as suas têmporas, ela sabia, sua paciência estava no limite e, seu pai não tinha culpa alguma disto.

_Pai, é melhor a gente subir, vamos, estou muito cansada e com dor de cabeça, por isto a minha noite acabou mais cedo...

_Filha, olhe para mim, sou eu Bells, seu pai, pode se abrir.

_Pai, eu não tenho nada para lhe dizer, eu...

_Você nunca mentiu bem para mim e, eu também sei quando você esta me escondendo algo. Isabella eu te amo, e só quero o seu bem. Pode se abrir comigo.

Ela sabia que não iria resistir por muito tempo e deu as costas para o seu pai. Era injusto tudo o que ela estava passando naquela noite, tinha que finalizar com seu pai falando daquele jeito? Com aquela voz, tocando do jeito que somente ele sabia fazer em seus sentimentos? Quando ela voltou a abrir seus olhos, eles estavam marejados e seu nariz ardia.

_Oh minha filha! – a voz baixa e suave de Charles Swan foi o ponto derradeiro para que ela começasse a chorar. Em silencio as lagrimas rolaram pelas suas faces, algumas se alojando nos cantos de sua boca e ela sentiu o gosto salgado delas.

_Pai, por favor, me deixe sozinha...

_Bells, você nunca vai estar sozinha, não nasceu para isto minha filha.

Ele a abraçou com ternura e, sentiu o momento de entrega dela, quando ela pousou a cabeça em seu ombro e apenas soluçou, dando vazão a sua frustração que veio carregada de raiva, angustia, desilusão e auto piedade. Enquanto ela chorava nos braços de seu pai se perguntava como havia chegado aquele ponto.

_Filha quem é esta pessoa?

_Ninguém pai...

_Ninguém te faz verter lágrimas assim Bells.

_Estou chorando por que sou uma burra e isto diverte as pessoas.

_Você não é burra, e ninguém com caráter rir da ingenuidade alheia, muito menos a sua. Você está apaixonada por alguém filha? Posso saber quem é?

_Não é ninguém pai, porque é impossível para mim, se eu tivesse ouvido os seus conselhos e seguido a minha cabeça não tinha me metido nesta história.

Seus olhos se encontraram, ambos marrons e ambos tristes, os deles envelhecidos e sabios, os dela cheios de mágoa e lagrimas.

_Cada um tem o seu lugar não é mesmo papai... não se pode forçar a natureza.

_Mas para tudo existe uma solução e a sua é uma boa noite de sono, amanhã vou lhe preparar aquele café da manhã e limpar meus ouvidos para você, venha meu doce.

Eles subiram as escadas abraçados, este seria o único consolo para ela naquela noite abafada. Isabella teve sérias dificuldades para conciliar seu sono e quando por fim conseguiu fazê-lo o dia já clareava. Ela dormiu pesado, acordando com uma dor na altura dos ombros que indicava seu estado de tensão. Quando ela abriu a porta de seu quarto e desceu as escadas sentindo-se amassada, o cheiro de café invadiu as suas narinas e seu estômago roncou. Seu pai estava na cozinha cumprindo com o prometido. Com animo renovado, ela sentou-se na bancada alegre, ele havia feito waffles.

_Mocinha, pode sentar-se a mesa o café da manhã está servido.

Alegre ela saltitou em obediência e foi servida como uma princesa pelo seu pai. Feliz eles fizeram o café da manhã em harmonia e, ela não se lembrava dos dissabores da noite anterior. Um barulho na sala chamou a atenção dos dois, minutos depois Rosalie entrava alta, loira, linda e feliz. Cumprimentou eles com um beijo estralado em cada face, para depois sentar-se a mesa sem qualquer ceimônia.

_Nossa parece que a noite foi boa para você filha!

_Boa não tio Chuck, ótima! - ela serviu-se de uma xícara de café e uma torrada.

_Bella o que deu em você para sair da festa daquele jeito? Carlisle ficou muito preocupado sabia? Ah, tio a Bella falou a novidade? Carlisle vai se casar daqui a dois meses.

_Sim eu soube e como é a moça?

_Linda e rica! Ela é italiana e já conquistou a todos.

Isabella começou a sentir que a sua alegria se esvanecia, seu pai também percebeu isto.

_Verdade Rose? Eu sempre disse para Bells que rico se associa com rico, para ela não ficar se iludindo com estes romances de banca de jornal...

_Ai tio credo, desde quando o amor tem preconceito. Eu mesma, graças a prima, conheci um homem maravilhoso ontem...

_Na casa dos Cullens? Quem, algum parente de Carlisle, filha?

_Edward Cullen, olha eu já havia ouvido falar que ele era lindo, mas nada fez justiça ao homem, ele é demais, quando o fizeram usaram uma borracha para apagar as imperfeições...

_Edward? Minha nossa, devo estar ficando velho, eu me lembro daquele garoto, cuidado filha ele tem o dom com as mulheres. Fiquei surpreso da minha Bells não ter se apaixonado por ele...

_Isto por que eles são como irmãos, afinal Carlisle gosta muito da Bella, como filha, não é prima?

Isabella que permanecia muda durante aquele dialogo torturante levantou-se abruptamente, sem pedir licença.

_Eu vou tomar um banho.

_Bella, depois você tem que me dar algumas dicas para lidar com Edward.

_Rose, quando eu pedi para você seduzi-lo era só uma brincadeira.

_Bella, ninguém seduz Edward Cullen.

_Pelo visto foi você a seduzida.

Isabella deixou a cozinha irritada, era só o que lhe faltava, sua prima apaixonada pelo irritante aprendiz de feiticeiro.


	7. Chapter 7

Celebrity

Capitulo 7

Edward

Ele passou pelos olhos curiosos que presenciaram seu beijo quente nela, sem tomar conhecimento de suas faces, para ele eram todas iguais. No salão onde estava sendo servido o jantar, os brindes em comemoração ao noivado de seu pai ora era saudado de uma mesa, ora de outra. Ele olhou para o casal no centro do salão que sorria feliz, era evidente o amor que transfigurava através de suas faces e da áurea que brilhava ao redor deles e, Edward se perguntava quando teria esta graça em sua vida?

Ele se aproximou pesadamente de um garçom que corria com uma bandeja cheia de taças com champagne, se apoderando de uma e saudando junto com as outras vozes as felicitações:

_Saúde e felicidade!

Tomou de um único gole a bebida borbulhante, seus olhos cruzaram-se com os do seu pai, não havia necessidade de palavras esclarecedoras e, Carlisle entendeu quando seu filho se retirou do grande salão. Ele percebeu que alguns convidados e parentes se inquietaram com a retirada de Edward, mas sorrindo, procurou entretê-los, Edward precisava de um tempo somente para ele, que subiu sem se importar com um convidado mais entusiasmado ou outro que o questionava aonde estava indo. Ele entrou no escritório, que fora antigamente a biblioteca de seu pai, lá serviu-se de algo mais forte, três doses pelo menos e puro, para depois se jogar no sofá de couro e fechar seus olhos. Sua vontade era de jogar aquele copo na parede a sua frente e sair atrás dela. Edward sentia que não mais suportaria toda aquela pressão, ele estava indo contra a sua personalidade, ele se modificara por ela e para que? Se perguntava? Para ser chacoteado e humilhado? Então, qual era o motivo dele ainda insistir com aquela mulher teimosa, da boca dura e língua ferina? Ele tomou de um bom gole da bebida que desceu queimando sua goela e suspirou pesadamente.

Seus sentidos ficaram mornos imediatamente sob o efeito do álcool e, Edward soube o motivo de sua irritação que contradizia toda a sua ansiedade pelo evento daquela noite. Ele estava tomado pelo ciúme, de ver o brilho nos olhos dela, das lagrimas que verteram magoadas e cheias de amor e não foram para ele.

_Merda! - Edward socou o braço do sofá espaçoso. Ele julgou que com o tempo ela esqueceria de seu pai, que o choque de vê-lo noivo com uma mulher madura e bonita a fizesse olhar para os lados em busca de novas perspectivas. Mas não! Isabella se magoou, saindo da festa de forma rude sem se importar com ele ou qualquer outro, sentida e arrasada. Nem mesmo o beijo que ele lhe dera, capaz de acender a sexualidade de qualquer outra mulher a abalara. _Somos iguais Isabella, sofremos por alguém que não nos ama! - ele acabou por engolir o que sobrara da bebida, e recostou a sua cabeça no encosto do sofá, seu corpo já se encontrava mais leve e sua mente viajou para aquela noite que o atormentava há exatos três anos. Ele teve mulheres demais, se colocasse na ponta do lápis, seria uma para cada noite e, nenhuma capaz de lhe proporcionar aquele calor que ele sentia, que vinha somente com ela. Edward inconscientemente levou uma mão abaixo de sua cintura, a pousando sobre seu pênis, maltratado e solitário. Fechando seus olhos ele lembrou-se da pele rosada e macia, dos cabelos sedosos e da boca torturante, sim daquela boca sobre seu membro e do modo como ela brincou com ele. Brincando com a língua pequena, quente e molhada sobre a cabeça que parecia que ia explodir de tanto desejo. Ela experimentou apenas de uma gota de seu pré-gozo, apenas uma gota que ela lambeu, para depois estralar a língua no seu da boca e chamá-lo de mel.

Edward procurou feito um louco por mulheres que pudessem lhe dar aquela satisfação a completando, das inexperientes as até as escoladas, de todos os tipos, tamanhos e nacionalidades, nenhuma capaz de fazê-lo sentir o que ele sentiu com aquela boca, pequena e quente. Ele ergueu-se irritado e passou uma mão em seus cabelos desalinhados. Isabella brincava com ele, de uma forma irritante e dominante ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo era tortura pura para um homem acostumado a dominar a relação do começo ao fim. Acostumado a ouvir apelos gemidos nos mais variados tons. Ele respirou profundamente e decidiu que somente por mais uma vez ele tentaria. Sendo assim ele saiu daquela sala que só lhe trazia lembranças das quais ele não viveria novamente, não nesta noite e nem com ela, em especial.

Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e entrou sorrindo largamente no salão, voltando a ocupar o seu lugar ao lado da prima de Isabella, qual era mesmo o nome dela?

_Nossa, já estava me sentido abandonada, primeiro Isabella, depois você!

_Oras, eu voltei!

_Ótimo, não perdeu muita coisa, apenas a primeira entrada. Me diga Edward...?

Edward olhava para a boca vermelha da bela mulher a sua frente que se insinuava de forma lasciva e sedutora. Em qualquer outro dia ele aceitaria aquela oferta de bom grado até, mas hoje, ele apenas queria curtir a sua dor de cotovelo. A conversa entrou em um ritmo alegre e envolvendo à todos na mesa. Edward havia se surpreendido ao ouvir a voz marcante de seu primo.

_Emment!

_Você está tão envolvido com a gata do lado que nem percebeu que estou na mesma mesa Edward, assim fico magoado!

_Deixa de ser viado e arranja uma companhia oras bolas!

_Hey! – Alice fingira indignação com a sugestão._O que quer dizer Edward, que não sou uma boa companhia?

_Não para levar para a cama! Te mato Emment! – todos riram com aquela ameaça.

_Eu tive que me contentar com a prima aqui, a morena bonitona passou mal e foi embora. – O corpo de Edward se retesou a simples menção de Isabella.

_Alice me disse que ela trabalha a anos nas corporações Cullens, diabos, esta história de viver em outro estado tem seu lado ruim, olha só o filé que eu estava perdendo...!

_Mas Emment, você foi contratado por aquele time de basebol e vai morar na cidade de Fênix agora, não é mesmo? Eu posso te apresentar Isabella...!Os olhos de Edward cruzaram com os de Alice, que ignorou intencionalmente a ameaça velada neles.

_Prima com você me dando esta força não fico sem mulher nesta semana...

_Isto é o que eu quero ver, Isabella não é como as garotas que você está acostumado a sair, ela é diferente!

_Ela gosta de homens?

_Emment!

_Se é mulher de verdade já ta na minha!

Antes que o show de bravatismo de Emment alcançasse um nível de stress nos nervos de Edward, seu pai interrompeu a conversa questionando sobre a saúde de Isabella, que ele a achara pálida.

_Minha prima tem uma saúde muito boa, talvez seja apenas o cansaço da semana. – Edward sabia que o cansaço nada tinha de responsabilidade com a saída dela daquela forma, ele olhou de forma significativa para seu pai, para depois voltar a se entreter com a prima dela, que de fato, era muito bonita e simpática. Ele pediu que o garçom trouxesse algo mais forte, melhor, que deixasse a garrafa na mesa, que foi dividida com Emment. Eles a beberam toda e pediram outra. Edward já não mais sentia os efeitos da frustração da noite devido ao álcool que dominava seus sentidos. Já a certa altura ele percebeu que não mais estava no salão, tão pouco na mansão, ele olhou ao redor confuso e sentou-se na cama, ao seu lado a vasta cabeleira loira e sedosa lhe indicava a sua localidade. Sentindo-se amassado ele levantou da cama e caminhou até o banheiro, ignorando a larga banheira redonda e entrou no box do chuveiro o ligando. A água estava quente e ele mudou a temperatura para gelado, a deixando escorrer de sua cabeça, encharcando seus cabelos e escorrendo por todo o seu corpo. Ele não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou lá, mas, assim que sentiu que seus músculos se enrijeciam ele saiu. Com uma toalha enrolada na cintura ele voltou para o quarto, a loira já havia acordado, ela tinha impressionantes olhos azuis.

_Bom dia!

_Hum, bom dia!

_Rosalie Haler...! - Ele se permitiu rir com o jeito jovial e despreocupado com que ela se apresentava.

_Bom, você pelo menos me conhece, não é mesmo?

_Edward Cullen, vou simplificar para você, nos conhecemos ontem no jantar de boas vindas para o seu pai, eu sou prima da Bella.

_Swan!

Ela se levantou da cama e caminhou sem qualquer puder até ele. Edward admirou o belo corpo que ela tinha.

_Hummm, meu dia esta livre hoje, o que acha? – ela passou de forma insinuante sua mão fina e macia pelo peito dele, se encostando. Edward olhou para aquela linda mulher, para o azul magnífico de seus olhos e pensou em Isabella.

_Que tal se tomarmos um belo café da manhã?

_Então vou tomar um banho...

_Tem preferência por algo para comer de manhã...?

_Seria você...mas tenho a impressão de que sua cabeça voltou a dominar seu corpo e nela, eu aposto que tem outra mulher reinando, até arriscaria dizer quem é...!

Eles se olharam intensamente por alguns instantes, um brilho selvagem transpareceu no olhar de Edward, enquanto o sorriso enorme de Rosálie dominava todo o seu rosto.

_Isabella! – os dois falaram juntos.


	8. Chapter 8

Celebrity

Capitulo 8

Bella

Seus nervos estavam a flor da pele e tudo depunha contra. Primeiro uma espinha horrenda que despontara bem no meio de sua testa. Depois aquela dor pungente em suas costas e seios, mas tudo isto seria rotina mensal em sua vida de mulher independente e moderna se não fosse pela visita inesperada de seu ex- chefe e atual transtorno amoroso Carlisle Cullen, antes dela conseguir escapar para o trabalho naquela manhã quente de segunda-feira.

_Santo Deus, Carlisle Cullen na minha casa! – Ela se encontrava no alto da escada, a descendo completamente atrapalhada com o botão da blusa que não queria fechar, equilibrando a pesada bolsa e o celular em seu ouvido com Alice do outro lado da ligação quase chorando. Assim que ouviu seu pai falar o nome de Carlisle, ela perdeu o equilíbrio conseguindo derrubar a bolsa e o celular e, a ela mesma, escada abaixo. Sendo que por ultimo, se apoiou no corrimão ficando em uma posição estranha, com uma perna lá e outra cá. As suas costas que já gritavam as dores das regras mensais, agora choravam pelo mau jeito da queda na escada. O barulho fora tanto que atraíra a atenção de seu pai e Carlisle que se encontravam no hall de entrada, mas Isabella, feito uma contorcionista assumira sua postura normal, ficando ereta, bem a tempo deles a flagrarem com um sorriso sofrido na face.

_Filha? Tudo bem? – o tom de Charlie estava preocupado e seu olhar assustado com a imagem dela, descendo os degraus finais da escada, meio cambaleante, com os cabelos fora do rabo de cavalo e com um terceiro olho bem no meio da testa.

_Mas é claro! Foi a minha bolsa que caiu, só isto. Carlisle que surpresa é esta? – ela viu o belo homem a sua frente primeiro, se abaixando e pegando o seu aparelho de celular, antes de lhe dar um sorriso fabuloso que fez o seu coração disparar.

_Bella, bom dia! Eu acho que estou surpreso com você...está estranha hoje querida! – aquele comentário soou como um tapa em seu rosto, ela sentiu que seus olhos arderam e se amaldiçoou pelo período em que se encontrava, com a sensibilidade aflorada. Carlisle se aproximou dela e depositou um beijo em sua face antes de lhe estender o telefone, a olhando com carinho e compaixão.

_Eu? Imagina é somente impressão, bem eu adoraria ficar para conversar mas, estou atrasada e meu carro não é muito veloz. – Sua voz estava estridente demais para o seu gosto o que denunciava a sua péssima mentira. Mas foi o cheiro da colônia dele que a fez abaixar sua cabeça e olhar para o chão constrangida. Isabella não conseguia acreditar que sentia vergonha de seus sentimentos perto de seu pai, afinal, ela nada fizera de errado a não ser se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo dele que estava as portas de se casar pela segunda vez. Sua situação somente piorava, pois ela percebeu que com a queda aquele botão infeliz que se recusava a ser fechado, deixará a mostra boa parte de seu soutien florido. Isabella tinha certeza absoluta de estar vermelha como um tomate quando pegou sua bolsa do chão e saiu apressada pela porta dizendo tchau para os dois homens que a olhavam com um misto de diversão e pena.

_Isabella, eu gostaria de levá-la para almoçar hoje, posso pegá-la por volta das duas? – ela parou seu percurso apressado, sobressaltada com aquele convite inesperado, almoçar com Carlisle? Virando-se lentamente, ela o vê se aproximando com um sorriso cordial no rosto.

_Como?

_Querida, tenho certeza que Edward poderá cedê-la no período da tarde. Fiquei preocupado, pois você saiu abruptamente do meu jantar de boas vindas, não tive a oportunidade de conversar com você e Esme gostaria tanto de poder conhecê-la melhor. Isto significa muito para nós Isabella.

Ela respirou com dificuldades antes de conseguir dizer alguma coisa, uma desculpa qualquer para não comparecer aquele almoço. Claro que isto não passara desapercebido por Carlisle que aceitara a recusa como um cavaleiro. Mas, seus olhos denunciaram sua tristeza. Ele a viu sair rapidamente de sua frente antes que seu velho amigo Charlie Swan chegasse e presenciasse as lagrimas que brigavam para fugir dos olhos de sua filha. Ele desconfiou que Isabella sofria calada com aquele sentimento estranho que desenvolvera por ele e que Charlie desconhecia o real motivo da aflição de sua filha. Suspirando Carlisle achou injusto que pessoas boas sofressem por tolices...

Ela dirigia pelo transito já intenso para aquele horário, sem se importar com a velocidade lenta de seu carro, as lagrimas agora banhavam a sua face enquanto seu celular não parava de gritar no banco ao seu lado. Ela parou no farol e respirou o ar dentro de seu chevy antigo.

_Velho!

Sim, tudo cheirava a velho, ela olhou a sua volta, o banco inteiro, mas desbotado, o rádio que sintonizava apenas uma estação, o enorme volante e o barulho ensurdecedor do motor. Depois ela olhou para o espelho retrovisor e viu primeiro, a sua escandalosa espinha, depois o seu olhar triste e cansado e, decidiu que chegara o momento de trazer algo de novo para a sua vida. Ela pegou o celular que por fim se calara, ligou para o escritório e a voz fanhosa de Jessica Stanley atendeu a ligação.

_Jessica, diga a Edward e Alice que hoje não vou trabalhar, surgiu um imprevisto!

_Talvez seja melhor você mesma dizer isto Swan.

_Nossa Jessica, será que nem um recado você consegue transmitir? – ela desligou sem se importar em ouvir a resposta para depois pegar um desvio que a tiraria daquele transito da principal via de acesso do centro da cidade. Sua cabeça se enchia de idéias e ela resolveu colocar em pratica a primeira delas, parando em uma concessionária para carros de luxo. Quase duas horas depois ela saiu com um sorriso brilhando em seu rosto e com uma sensação de poder e destaque a envolvendo. A segunda parada foi em um salão de beleza. No prédio da editora, Edward estacionou seu volvo naquela manhã estranhando a falta da figura nefasta da picape desbotada. Saindo do carro ele questionou ao segurança da guarita, um homem jovem de vinte e cinco anos, aproximadamente, Mike era seu nome, se Isabella chegará.

_Bom dia chefe! A Swan ainda não chegou! – novidade pela manhã, pois Edward não conseguia se lembrar de algum dia em que Isabella houvesse faltado naquele emprego. Ele pegou seu celular e discou o numero tão conhecido, na tela apareceu a foto dela, tirada em um momento de distração, onde ela sorria com os cabelos escuros lhe emoldurando a face e parte do colo macio. Nada!

Apenas a voz levemente rouca dela dizendo para deixar um recado. Edward Cullen não deixava recados em caixas postais, mas ele se perguntou o que não fazia por ela.

_Isabella – ele falou seu primeiro nome com uma sensação gostosa na boca – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está doente? Por favor, me retorne a ligação!

Ele entrou no elevador pensando nos motivos que poderiam ter levado Isabella a falta do dia. Assim que a porta se abriu revelou o cotidiano do escritório, com o vai e vem dos funcionários e com Jessica Stanley toda solicita com um enorme sorriso lhe dando o bom dia:

_Bom dia Edward, tudo bem?

Algo na voz da menina o irritou, na verdade nenhuma mulher era capaz de segurar a sua atenção por mais de vinte e quatro horas. Ele respondeu educadamente e entrou na sua sala, sem se importar em fechar a porta como das outras vezes. Jessica, sem qualquer tipo de noção, entrou na sala, julgando que tinha a mesma liberdade de Isabella.

_A Swan ligou, disse que não virá hoje!

_Ela falou o motivo? Está doente?

Jessica suspirou audivelmente diante da figura masculina a sua frente, ela fantasiava todas as noites com o seu travesseiro e sua mente fértil as loucuras que faria com aquela boca mácula e perfeita e com o corpo que ela tinha certeza absoluta de haver sido esculpido pelos deuses. Um arrepio tomou conta de todo o seu corpo quanto ela ouviu a voz aveludada a chamando, de tal modo que ela quicou no mesmo lugar:

_Jessica? – Edward se perguntava se todas as mulheres estavam com algum problema naquele dia? Poderia ser uma doença em larga escala.

_Sim...Ed.? – ele ouviu a voz melosa e o olhar de peixe morte e decidiu dar um basta, era muito para ele e, ainda, nem havia dado meia hora de trabalho.

_Obrigado, pode sair e feche a porta!

Ele voltou a ligar para ela, deixando pela segunda vez outro recado em um intervalo de quinze minutos. Desanimado, esta era a palavra que definia seu estado de humor, Edward abriu o álbum de fotos do celular e ficou olhando para a única foto que ele tinha dela, perdido naqueles olhos marrons profundos, para depois, com água na boca, olhar os lábios bem feitos dela. Ele sabia o quanto eram macios e saborosos. Um pensamento surgiu em sua mente:

Será que daria certo?

A entrada tempestuosa de Alice o tirara daquele devaneio solitário. Sua irmã estava levemente alterada e passou a acusá-lo de algo que ele levou quase cinco minutos para compreender.

_A culpa é toda sua Edward!

_Alice, você poderia me dizer pelo o que estou sendo acusado?

_Por magoar Isabella!

_Eu? – ele erguera-se indignado, pois toda a sua vida a única coisa que fizera fora tentar justamente agradar Isabella.

_Minha irmã, o que está acontecendo com as mulheres hoje! Estão loucas por certo! Nada fiz para Swan, eu...!

_Isabella! Ela não é nenhum jogador de futebol ou colega de carteado. É uma mulher e você poderia tratá-la como uma de verdade e não como as que está acostumado a sair...!

_Eu a trataria como a rainha da Inglaterra se ela deixasse Alice!

_Então por que você saiu com a prima dela, Edward, de todas as mulheres tinha que ser com a Rosálie?


	9. Chapter 9

Celebrity

Capitulo 9

Bella

Isabella não imaginava a revolução que iria causar no seu ambiente de trabalho quando saiu de seu carro novo no outro dia que, havia amanhecido para ela com um gosto diferente, já que ela fora dormir diferente na noite anterior também. Ela sorria feliz ao lembrar-se do espanto no rosto de seu pai quando fora lhe dar o beijo de bom dia. O bom Charlie Swan chegou mesmo a ficar de boca aberta por mais de um minuto se perguntando quem era aquela mulher deslumbrante que tomara o lugar de sua filha.

Rindo ao lembrar-se disto, ela balançou sua cabeça sentindo a leveza de seus cabelos com o corte novo. Assim que o vigia com ar abobalhado do estacionamento, Mike Newton, se aproximou oferecendo ajuda, Isabella se deliciou tirando de forma cinematográfica seus óculos escuros e lançando um olhar insolente para o desacreditado homem:

_Você pretende me ajudar em alguma coisa Mike?

_Swan? ! – o comentário simples, fora seguido por uma vistoria completa de baixo acima, demoradamente, o que aumentou a satisfação de Isabella. Ela nunca imaginara o quanto era bom ser admirada fisicamente. Mas, quanto a Mike Newton, ela iria satisfazer-se um pouco mais o esnobando: _Acho difícil de o fazer, visto que não consegue dizer mais do que...monossílabas...!

_Mas como você está gostosa, Swan! - o comentário saiu tão sem pretensão de ser obsceno que Isabella chegou a ter pena de Mike. Ela virou-lhe as costas sem agradecer, nem mesmo, com um simples obrigada!

No elevador ela suspirou três vezes e entoou seu mantra diário de proteção, montada ou não em sandálias novas e com um penteado novo, ela sabia que iria precisar do auxilio divino. Assim que a porta se abriu, Isabella colocou seus pés no setor e, pareceu-lhe, que tudo rodava em câmera lenta a cada passo seu. Ela podia ouvir o barulho do salto fino de suas sandálias que atraiam os olhares surpresos de seus colegas de trabalho que, manifestavam, um de cada vez, o mesmo ar surpreso de seu pai e Mike Newton, sendo que, em alguns casos, abobalhados.

Ela passava pelas mesas e estações de trabalho distribuindo bom dia para quem estivesse a sua frente. Parando rente a mesa de Jessica Stanley, que deixara cair uma pasta no chão, juntamente com seu queixo, Isabella solicitou que lhe fossem levados seus recados até a sua sala. Depois, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ela entrou em seu reduto particular, colocando sua bolsa nova em cima de sua mesa e abrindo a janela da sala. Olhando para o movimento de carros, pequenininhos, na avenida lá embaixo ela pensou que demorou muito para aceitar a mudança em sua vida. Depois, voltando-se, ela resolveu ir até a sala de Edward.

Com delicadeza Isabella deu duas batidinhas na porta antes de abri-la:

_Edward? Bom dia, posso entrar? – ele estava sentado na cadeira de costas para a porta e se virou lentamente, todo sorridente, respondendo ao mesmo tempo:

_Swan! Desde quando você precisa pedir licença para entrar na minha sala...? – mas a voz dele se apagou em meio ao vazio, assim que seus olhos se fixaram nela, que já se encontrava posicionada no centro da sala, sorrindo também...

_Desde que eu resolvi mudar de postura, cansei de brigar com a vida e agora quero apenas desfrutar do que me for oferecido de bom grado! – depois mudando o tom, ela continuou:_ Tudo bem Edward? Desculpe pela minha falta de ontem, mas eu precisava resolver algumas coisinhas...!

Ele nada conseguiu dizer por vários segundos, depois, erguendo-se da cadeira rapidamente ele deu a volta na mesa ficando ao lado dela. Com os olhos, Edward capturou com encanto uma pequena mecha do cabelo dela que balançou com a brisa que entrou pela janela, sendo que em seguida, ele mesmo a tocou, admirando o brilho, o perfume suave e a maciez do cabelo. Com capricho e atenção, ele olhou para a pele clara, bem tratada e maquiada do rosto, que estava com um brilho diferente, em todo o conjunto, aliás! A começar pelo olhar, divertido e presunçoso de Isabella.

Ele passou a se concentrar nos lábios pintados, realçados de forma que desejou beijá-los e, se aproximou mais do corpo pequeno dela que sempre fora alvo de sua atenção, mas hoje, o atraia como um imã. Já Isabella, toda faceira, com um gingado sutil, mas devastador, se afastou leve e ligeira dele. Ela sentia o olhar quente a devorando em cada detalhe e contorno de seu corpo. Isabella descobriu com prazer, o poder do vestido que usava, tinha sobre os homens e sorriu sem controle algum, o que foi entendido como sinal verde para Edward que em apenas duas passadas, praticamente a encurralou perto da parede.

A voz da pequena Alice irrompeu sala adentro com ela, permitindo que Isabella pudesse escapar das mãos fortes de Edward.

_Bella! ! Você está linda! – Isabella caminhou para a sorridente Alice, sem se importar com Edward colado ao seu lado, feito uma sombra. Ela podia sentir o ar quente da respiração pesada dele acima de sua cabeça, enquanto se concentrava em Alice que lhe bombardeava de perguntas.

_Alice, Alice...nossa, que tal uma pergunta de cada vez?

_Ai Bella, estou amando seu visual! Me fale, o que foi tudo isto? Não vamos sair para almoçar e você vai me contar tudo em detalhes, tudo!

_Mal começamos o expediente e você já quer sair para o almoço? – ela riu feliz, pois nunca se sentira tão bem, tão leve em toda a sua vida.

_Você está amando Bella? Só pode ser isto!

Isabella lembrou-se dele, e sorriu levemente, pois era uma piada sem graça e as avessas, visto que fora justamente a rejeição que a fizera mudar. Ela olhou para o lado e encontrou o olhar quente e persistente de Edward. Por mais que Isabella estivesse apreciando e desfrutando das mudanças em sua vida, ela sabia que aquele sentimento de provocá-lo não morrera com as novidades em sua vida. Erguendo seu queixo ela sorriu antes de dizer, olhando para ele, mas respondendo para Alice, com uma voz baixa e morna:

_Quem sabe? Amor novo, vida nova!

_Eu o conheço? – a voz de Edward estava rouca, o que indicava muitas coisas, dentre elas o desejo contido de beijá-la com ardor, mas também, o receio, o medo de que a mudança ocorrida em Isabella fosse fruto de uma tentativa de investir em algo antigo e desgastante...

_Não! – agora fora a vez de Edward sorrir satisfeito e sem perder tempo tripudiou em cima da mulher faceira e deslumbrante a sua frente.

_Isabella a mentira não lhe cai bem...!

_Acha que estou mentindo?

_Com certeza está! Quem é ele? Não vai dizer porque não tem ninguém...é simples!

_Edward Cullen, eu trabalhei a minha vida inteira nesta empresa, mas este fato não lhe da a segurança de me conhecer...eu tenho sim, um namorado. Ele é alto, lindo e, vou levá-lo comigo em um almoço com o seu pai e sua futura mãe. Agora com licença que eu preciso trabalhar!

Edward sentiu a tensão concentrada em eu maxilar, o que o tornava ainda mais quadrado. Que novidade era aquela? Em apenas um dia Isabella transformara-se em outra mulher e com um namorado? Ele olhou para Alice que sorria feliz e triunfante...

_Alice você sabe de alguma coisa?

_Tanto quanto você irmão, eu vou trabalhar também! – depois fora a vez de Alice deixar a sala.

Edward a seguiu sem ter muito o que fazer e comprovou o alvoroço que a nova Isabella Swan estava causando por onde passava. Ele, assim como, todos os homens do setor, acompanhavam a leveza do gingando do andar dela, das pernas bem feitas e das ancas redondas para depois contemplarem abobalhados o cabelo dela que balançava solto, pedindo para ser acariciado. Balançando a sua cabeça para desanuviar seus pensamentos enlouquecidos ele apressou seu passo para ficar na cola de Isabella e bloquear os olhares dos outros homens como um escudo. A idéia de outro homem a olhando mexia com ele de um modo estranho.

_Hum Isabella...você...!

_Nossa Edward, não vai mais me chamar de Swan?

_Você mudou, é uma outra mulher, e merece ser tratada diferente também...!

_Isto foi um elogio? – ela brincava com ele e isto o instigava mais e mais...

_Mais do que isto!

Assim que entraram na sala dela, Edward a pegou pelo braço fino a virando com autoridade de frente para ele.

_Isabella, você sabe o poder que tem sobre mim...vamos deixar de brincadeiras, eu quero aproveitar que enfim, você está aberta a novas...

_Edward? – ele sentiu algo de estranho na voz dela e no brilho daqueles olhos marrons e únicos.

_Eu mudei para a vida...e...decidi...que...não quero...nenhum...Cullen...nela!


	10. Chapter 10

Celebrity

Capitulo 10

Edward

_Isabella, aqui estão seus recados.

_Deixe-os sobre a mesa.

Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dela, ele via a determinação expressa daquelas palavras ingratas no marrom atrevido que ele tanto admirava. Suas mãos ainda se apossavam de seus ombros e ele sentia o calor gostoso emanando do corpo dela, o embriagando completamente. Os passos lentos de Jéssica Stanley que olhava curiosa para os dois o irritou profundamente, a tal ponto que ele passou a se antipatizar com a secretaria. Depois uma voz profundamente marcante invadiu seus ouvidos.

_Bella, eu estou com aquela matéria sobre o novo jogador e gostaria de...

Ele sentiu ela se soltando de seus dedos e lhe dando as costas, atrás de si se encontrava Jasper Haler que teve o poder de finalmente quebrar aquele clima estranho. Isabella passou a agir como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se ela não tivesse dito a menos de três minutos atrás que estava aberta a novas oportunidades, para todos os homens, menos para ele...

Ele sentia seu rosto queimar de indignação e revolta, anos, sim por anos ele esperou por aquela mulher e agora era comunicado da forma mais humilhante possível que ele não servia? Ou o que exatamente? Ele olhou para ela que assumia friamente seu ar profissional, olhava para a postura delicada e bonita, enquanto assinava alguns papeis e dispensava de uma vez por todas a secretaria intrometida, para depois, com ar alegre, jovial, diria, ela dar atenção ao repórter fotográfico da revista da editora. Eles falavam como se Edward não estivesse na sala, o que foi aceito de bom grado por ele, que se dirigiu com muita calma até o pequeno sofá da sala e sentou, cruzando suas longas pernas. Ele apenas passou a observá-la trabalhando, isto ela não poderia vetá-lo de fazer, ela não tinha autoridade. Isabella sabia que o havia deixado irritado e gostou muito, uma experiência desastrosa com o Cullen pai já lhe fora o suficiente. A última coisa que ela desejava agora era se envolver com o mulherengo do filho que não respeitava nada e ninguém. Não, a vida era dela e, era uma nova vida...Mesmo assim, ela lamentou quando o assunto com Jasper se encerrou cinco minutos depois e seu primo ao sair de sua sala, fechou a porta atrás de si. Com certa relutância, Isabella levantou seus olhos para o calor abrasador dos olhos dele. Edward estava sentado em seu sofá, até ai não havia nada de anormal nisto, visto que tantas e tantas vezes, eles discutiram assuntos de trabalho naquelas mesmas posições.

Mas hoje, a postura daquele homem não era para negócios, não os que eles estavam acostumados a tratar cotidianamente pelo menos. Ela olhou para o rosto serio dele, para os cabelos desalinhados e perfeitos e depois para o nariz reto que emoldurava no rosto quadrado de beleza máscula. Isabella nunca negara o magnetismo de Edward Cullen, tão pouco sua beleza incomum.

_Posso ajudá-lo em algo, Edward?

_Diga-me com toda a sua sinceridade o que eu devo fazer...?

_Para o quê, exatamente?

Edward levantara-se do sofá com apenas um movimento coordenado e se aproximou lentamente da mesa de Isabella, depois, com calma, ele colocou suas mãos sobre ela e se abaixou devagar, primeiro saboreando o doce do perfume do corpo sensual a sua frente, para depois se deliciar com a surpresa nos belos olhos marrons.

_Eu quero você Isabella, por um momento eu cheguei mesmo a pensar que tudo daria certo entre nós. Mas se você acha que vou desistir assim...

Ele estralou os dedos, o som a fez piscar e a lembrou o quão teimoso ele era. Ela levantou-se de sua cadeira, não ficaria naquela posição inferior, enquanto o último homem na fase da terra, com quem ela desejava se envolver, lhe jogava na cara seus planos de ataque, não...

Com ar confiante e queixo erguido, ela simplesmente deu a volta na mesa, sentindo o olhar verde a devorando de baixo a cima e a respiração pesada dele que mudara de freqüência..

_Edward, sabe qual é o seu problema? É que você está tão acostumado com mulheres fáceis, que caem aos seus pés com apenas uma piscada sua que não aceita um não, quando escuta um! Pense bem, eu não faço o seu tipo, eu sou sua funcionária, a mulher que nutriu uma paixão louca pelo seu pai e que hoje, decidiu dar um basta em tudo e seguir com uma nova vida. Porque você insisti em algo que nunca daria certo? Eu nunca serei submissa a você, iríamos nos matar...

Ele a olhava falar com a voz levemente rouca e baixa, o timbre da voz dela fazia seu corpo vibrar e ele se aproximou-se mais de Isabella, a tal ponto que ela teve que erguer mais seu queixo para falar-lhe suas palavras sem sentido. A boca pequena e carnuda se abria e o aroma de sua boca batia direto na face dele que passou a tremer diante daquele elixir exótico. Mas foi quando ela, em uma tentativa de ser didática, piscou seus olhos para depois olha-lo lentamente e sua boca se abriu para pronunciar as últimas palavras, foi que Edward cedeu aos seus impulsos.

_Só se for de prazer meu amor! – em um arroubo possessivo ele a enlaçou pela cintura, sentido o corpo pequeno se moldar ao dele de forma desproporcional e com impetuosidade ele tomou-lhe a boca suculenta que ainda estava aberta a fim de finalizar os pensamentos que se perderam com aquela posse inesperada. Para a surpresa de ambos, Isabella gemeu, gostoso, assim que sentiu o sabor da língua molhada e faminta de Edward que invadiu a sua boca sem qualquer permissão. Ele a prendia pela cintura com uma mão e com a outra, embranhou seus dedos pela nuca dela, ganhando os fios macios dos cabelos cheirosos. Ele sugou a boca de Isabella com gosto com aquele beijo quente e faminto, ele a espremeu em seus braços, apertando seu corpo no dela e sentindo com prazer o exato momento em que os bicos dos seios dela se intumesceram, de prazer, de desejo...Com volúpia, Edward lambeu o pescoço fino, chegando a sugar com gosto o lóbulo da orelha pequena, para depois se apossar novamente da boca quente que correspondia ao beijo sem condições de resistir.

A mente de Isabella lhe dizia o que estava acontecendo, em detalhes, ela sabia que seu corpo estava entregue as mãos grandes e audaciosas de Edward, que apertavam suas nádegas, enquanto seu membro roçava de forma viril sua barriga, ela gemeu ao sentir o calor daquele contato. Isabella ainda tentou se defender e com as mãos espalmou-lhe o peito, mas seus dedos negligentes e insubordinados, arranharam ao invés de empurrar e, Edward tomado de luxuria a ergueu em seu corpo com as duas mãos, para que seu membro pudesse roçar a intimidade dela, que pulsava, como se estivesse recebendo choques elétricos. Ele a beijava, ele a mordia e lambia enquanto ela se agarrava aos seus cabelos sem noção do tempo e do espaço. Na mente de Isabella um sinal de alerta brilhava vermelho e foi quando um gritinho escapou-lhe pela garganta, no exato momento em que ele apertou um de seus seios, o massageando ao mesmo tempo, que ela soube que não seria assim tão fácil livrar-se de Edward Cullen.

Edward a desejava como nunca desejou outra mulher em toda a sua vida e aquela pegada, deu-lhe animo, pois ele soube que ela era suscetível a ele, que ela lhe respondia como fêmea, como mulher em estado de gozo.

Ele a pegou novamente pela nuca e lhe ordenou que olhasse em seus olhos:

_Olhe para mim Isabella – se surpreendendo com a rouquidão na própria voz. Já Isabella teve certa dificuldade para assumir novamente a linha de raciocínio e olhar para aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes.

_Você me sente? – ele investiu seu pênis, por cima de seu vestido fino, que escondia a calcinha umedecida pela vagina lubrificada e pulsante, esta mesma vagina que quase gritou de prazer ao sentir a pressão da cabeça do membro viril se impondo em sua entrada, que tinha somente os panos como obstáculos a levando a perca de seu raciocínio novamente...

_Você precisa me dizer...Isabella...está sentindo meu desejo por você? – outra investida, mais forte e certeira e, uma perna de Isabella circulou a cintura dele com desespero. Ela procurou ávida pela boca que lhe atormentava e, ele lhe negou o beijo desejado...

_Primeiro você tem que me dizer...- com uma das mãos Edward ergueu o vestido, deixando o caminho mais livre e deu outra investida que só não a penetrou pois seu prazer estava preso dentro de suas calças. Mas ele tinha os dedos livres e com apenas dois deles, ele os enfiou pela lateral do elástico da pequena calcinha e urrou de desejo ao sentir a umidade quente do sexo dela. Com a língua, Edward a introduziu na orelha de Isabella enquanto brincava com os clitóris inchados de prazer. Ele olhou para o rosto da mulher entregue em suas mãos, o rosto amado e desejado por anos e viu o prazer estampado nos olhos fora de órbita e na boca suculenta que entre aberta, gemia baixinho e gostoso o seu nome...

Edward introduziu os dois dedos de uma única vez e se apossou de forma rápida da boca dela, abafando o grito de ambos, pois ele também gritara ao penetrá-la, ao sentir o quanto ela era pequena e quente, ao sentir a vagina de Isabella pulsar em seus dedos que tinham dificuldades para invadir o corpo quente que ele tanto amava. O quadril de Isabella se projetou para frente, para melhor receber os dedos grandes e poderosos. Eles não ouviram o barulho que alguns objetivos fizeram ao cair no carpete do chão, ou o telefone que começou a tocar escandalosamente. Edward gemeu sobre a boca de Isabella quando sentiu a mão pequena dela arranhando a cabeça de seu pênis e a penetrou com mais vigor, brincando dentro dela, a fazendo chorar de loucura e prazer, a fazendo implorar e gemer...Ele a penetrou mais fundo e quando sentiu que a umidade se intensificou e o corpo dela tremeu em seu braço ele soube que Isabella havia gozado em sua mão. Com carinho, ele a beijou novamente, primeiro devagar, saboreando a entrega dela para ele, para depois, possessivamente, para Isabella sentir que aquele dia, ela nunca mais esqueceria...

Lentamente ele tirou seus dedos de dentro da pequena vagina os mostrando para ela que tinha em seu rosto a expressão lânguida de sentir-se mulher, seus olhos pareciam um mar derretido de chocolate e ela passou a língua de forma preguiçosa pelos lábios vermelhos e inchados pelos beijos, enquanto ela via com um prazer, quase que animal, ele primeiro, lamber os dedos com o seu gozo, para depois chupa-los com vigor antes de lhe dizer...

_Mel na minha boca...

Hipnotizada, Isabella se aproximou para beijar aquela boca que estralava seu gosto com a língua, mas foi surpreendida com a rapidez com que Edward se afastou dela. Ele ajeitou sua calça e se dirigiu até a porta, mas antes ele se virou e lhe disse em tom de ameaça...:

_Me convença que outro fará melhor...!


	11. Chapter 11

Celebrity

Capitulo 11

Bella

O telefone continuava a tocar insistentemente e agora ele tinha a companhia de seu celular. Ela ouvia os sons ao fundo, pois sua mente estava longe, em estado de alpha, captando as vibrações que seu corpo quente ainda emitia, após ter sentido o prazer através das mãos de Edward. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e piscou seguidas vezes antes de conseguir erguer-se da posição em que ele a havia deixado. Sacudindo a sua cabeça, Isabella tomou do ar, que estava impregnado com o seu cheiro de seu sexo. Ela fechou os olhos e as imagens passaram por sua mente em um único flash. Ela havia gozado, somente com os dedos dele...!

Abrindo seus olhos, Isabella deu um passo para longe da mesa e sentiu os joelhos tremerem, na verdade, ela sentia-se assim, sem prumo, sem eixo e desconectada. Respirando profundamente e seguidas vezes, ela forçou seu andar e saiu pela mesma porta que minutos antes, ele a desafiara. Outrora Isabella teria simplesmente rido escandalosamente daquelas palavras se, ele não a tivesse tocado tão intimamente... Ela teria tripudiado e lançado de volta o desafio, mas hoje, ela sentia-se vulnerável e sensível. Caminhando para o corredor, ela ignorou a voz irritante de Jéssica Stanley e de outros que a chamavam com persistência, chegando com alivio ao banheiro feminino. Lá ela se olhou no espelho, seu rosto estava corado e seus olhos brilhavam, ela abriu a torneira e com as mãos pegou um pouco da água que saiu em um jato forte, lavando seu rosto, agora além de molhado ele ainda mantinha aquela expressão de mulher gozada...

Depois, Isabella pegou alguns lencinhos e se dirigiu até um dos pequenos boxes, quase dez minutos depois ela saiu do banheiro, com a mesma expressão de quando entrará. Talvez isto fosse o efeito de haver se privado por tanto tempo de um contato masculino, ela chegou mesmo a pensar que seu corpo reagiria assim com qualquer outro homem, deveria ser algo natural. Mas para contrariar suas idéias sem fundamentos, uma mão tocou seu ombro a fazendo se virar repentinamente com aquele contato, era um dos estagiários, um rapaz alto e jovem do setor da contabilidade que lhe entregava uma pasta e lhe dizia coisas sem importâncias. A voz dele era enfadonha, depois outro homem apareceu, era o gerente do setor logístico que subira até o seu andar visto que ela não atendera as diversas ligações...outro homem sem graça que dizia coisas sem qualquer motivação. Para seu desespero ela se viu rodeada de várias pessoas, incluindo Jéssica Stanley que lhe dizia que a esperavam na sala de reunião. Isabella tentou coordenar suas idéias e responder a todos da melhor forma possível, para o jovem estagiário ela lhe devolveu a pasta assinada e para o gerente de logística ela estava preparando um desculpa qualquer quando ela escutou a voz dele a chamando:

_Swan? Vai demorar muito? Estamos somente esperando por você...

Era como se um sinal tele-guiado houvesse sido emitido, ela virou sua cabeça lentamente na direção daquela voz, que fazia toda a diferença entre as outras que quase gritavam em seus ouvidos...Seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, verdes e intensos e, Isabella sentiu seu coração disparar quando viu o sorriso de lado, Edward. Ele se apoiava no batente da porta que dava para a sala de reuniões com displicência, uma mão se apoiava no batente, enquanto a outra estava no bolso da calça. Ele endireitou o corpo alto e forte e ajeitou a gravata com as mãos para depois com apenas dois dedos, aqueles mesmos, lhe fazerem um sinal de "venha". Hipnotizada ela ignorou a sua platéia que esperava por alguma coisa e caminhou reta até ele, sem desviar seus olhos dos dele, que sorriam. Assim que ela chegou perto dele, sentiu uma vertigem leve tomando conta de seus sentidos com o cheiro do seu corpo, ela o olhou de baixo acima, se demorando um pouco no queixo quadrado e na boca reta, para depois encontrar os olhos brilhando. Edward fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando para ela entrar e, Isabella finalmente, percebeu que não estavam sozinhos, como antes. Ela entrou na sala repleta de gestores, todos preparados para a reunião que ela nem se lembrava mais para qual finalidade era...

Eles falavam com ela que respondia mecanicamente, do outro lado da mesa, bem de frente para suas vistas ela o via, sorrindo e as vezes girando na cadeira de forma descontraída ou cruzando suas longas pernas e colocando seu queixo apoiado em uma das suas mãos, com ar intelectual, mas, que ela sabia ser provocativo, visto que a frente de seu rosto, cobrindo seu nariz, ele deixava sempre os dois dedos, como se os cheirasse e, aquilo a estava enlouquecendo.

_É melhor você para com isto! - a veemência com que ela falara aquelas palavras surpreendeu a todos.

_Do quê você está falando Swan? – a voz do gerente de informática fez com que ela tomasse a consciência de que havia falado algo completamente fora do contexto. Isabella virou seu rosto para o pobre Sr. Takeo que a olhava estranho e pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela não soube o que dizer... A risada leve e descontraída de Edward serviu para quebrar aquele momento incomodo.

_Takeo, eu acho que sua explicação sobre os recursos propostos não foi muito bem entendido por Isabella, todos sabemos o quanto ela é avessa a tecnologia, por ela teríamos maquinas de datilografar ainda...um absurdo, alias.

_Não acho, em uma queda de energia, ainda teríamos como redigir um memorando...Takeo, por favor, encaminhe as planilhas de custos para o setor financeiro, vamos analisar o credito...

Depois ela tentou se concentrar o máximo possível as outras pautas da reunião e com certo sucesso, quando ela não erguia seus olhos para olhá-lo e, desastre absoluto, quando a voz dele a fazia tremer, mesmo falando palavras impessoais. Isabella passou a contar os minutos e as horas para aquela reunião que parecia que nunca iria acabar. Assim que a ultima pauta foi dada como concluída ela pediu licença e se retirou apressada da sala, da presença sufocante dele. Já era hora do almoço e o setor se encontrava quase vazio, Isabella entrou em sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, algo atípico, visto que ela nunca fazia isto. Sentando em sua cadeira ela colocou a sua cabeça no meio de suas mãos e deu um gritinho de desespero, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

_Isabella?

Desta vez ela gritou com gosto e deu um pulo de sua cadeira, pois não esperava por ele, parado no vão de sua porta a olhando divertido

_Nossa, o que está acontecendo com você hoje? Ficou dispersiva durante toda a reunião e quase mata o pobre Takeo com aquela frase...

Isabella o olhava de cima abaixo, lindo, atraente e sedutor...ela sentia o peso destas palavras com toda a magnitude das mesmas, algo que ela jamais sonhou que seria possível e, aquilo a enervou, muito.

_O que você quer, Edward? - a pergunta saiu raivosa por entre seus dentes.

_Uhuuu! Mas que fera! Se acalma menina, apenas vim lhe dizer que falei com papai, ele ficou muito feliz em saber que você aceitou o convite para o almoço com Esme, ela é um encanto, você vai ver! Ele vai ligar mais tarde para Jéssica, confirmando o local e o dia certo desta semana...e ah! Eu falei da sua mudança também...e que você vai aparecer com um namorado. Quanta novidade, não é mesmo?

Edward não esperou pela resposta, ele saiu da sala sem se importar em olhar para trás. Isabella trincava seus dentes de raiva, ela não sabia aonde estava com a cabeça para ter comentado com ele sobre aquele maldito almoço, pegando o celular ela viu o numero surpreendente de ligações perdidas, ela não tinha tempo para elas naquele momento e discou um numero que ela jamais pensou que um dia o faria, aquele dia que havia amanhecido cheio de expectativas para uma Isabella que julgava chocar a todos, a estava surpreendendo por demais, uma verdadeira revelia.

A voz forte soou do outro lado:

_Alô?

_Eu preciso de você, vou cobrar aquele favor e tem que ser esta semana...

Assim que deu o termino do horário do almoço os funcionários começaram a chegar para retomarem suas atividades. Isabella pegou a sua bolsa e saiu apressada de sua sala.

_Jessica tenho que sair, não volto mais hoje!

A voz atrevida e sem permissão irritou Isabella:_Não veio ontem e hoje sai mais cedo, acho que Edward não vai gostar...

Isabella virou-se em um átimo e falou com voz cortante:_Edward não é meu dono!

Ela deixou o setor com passos decididos, sem se importar para a balburdia que se formava após a sua explosão de nervos. Ela subiu com o elevador e assim que saiu,foi alvo de Mike Newton, com o mesmo ar apatetado da manhã. Ela o ignorou completamente, visto que não tinha tempo e tão pouco paciência para ele. Entrando em seu automóvel novo e dando ré, contornou o espaço sentido a saída, sua mente fervia, ela não tinha muito tempo para arranjar as coisas. Sua palavra era a sua honra, ela havia feito uma promessa de não se envolver com nenhum Cullen, nem o pai, tão pouco o filho, atrevido, mulherengo, gostoso e sedutor...

Balançando sua cabeça ela procurava não lembrar-se dos momentos quentes nos braços de Edward, irritada ela ligou o som no volume alto e procurou se concentrar na sua tarefa a seguir que, com certeza levaria toda aquela tarde e talvez, a noite também. Seus cálculos não estavam errados, eram quase dez horas da noite quando ela entrou cansada em sua casa, se dirigindo até a sala para beijar seu pai que ressonava no sofá em frente a televisão ligada. Depois caminhou até a cozinha em busca de uma latinha gelada de coca-cola. Ela deixou sua bolsa pesada de qualquer jeito em cima da bancada e sentou-se a vontade na cadeira da cozinha, ouvindo com prazer o barulho do gás do gostoso liquido escuro, assim que ela rompeu o lacre. Após os beijos suculentos de Edward, aquele era o seu segundo prazer naquele dia estranho...

_Primaaaa!

Ela engasgou com o refrigerante que entrou pelo o seu nariz a fazendo tossir muito, lagrimas lhe saíram dos olhos e Isabella sentiu que alguém lhe dava tapas nas costas.

_Tá bom, chega! – irritada ela olhou para cima, somente para se deparar com os brilhantes olhos azuis de Rosalie.

_Puta merda Rose, quase me mata afogada com o refrigerante...

_Bella o que é você? Não, sério, quando tio Chuck me falou que você mudou eu não acreditei, mas meus olhos estão te olhando e meu queixo caiu, e isto, não é para qualquer um! Prima você está divina, linda, gostosa, espetacular...! Larga este veneno, isto dá celulite! Vem aqui, eu quero saber de tudo, tudo mesmo...!

E Rosalie falou, falou e falou por quase quinze minutos sem parar. Isabella encostou na cadeira e fechou seus olhos, enquanto saboreava seu prazer liquido.

_Aposto que todos os homens desejaram te comer...eu tenho certeza! Me conta vai, o que Edward disse quando te viu assim...?

Esta pergunta foi capaz de tirar o sossego momentâneo de Isabella, ela voltou a se lembrar das cenas que ela lutou quase que todo o dia para esquecer, dos olhos quentes, dos beijos molhados e dos dedos experientes e alucinantes...

_Rose eu estou cansada sabe, e sei lá, não tem nada haver a gente falar do Edward, ele é meu chefe e dormiu com você, é estranho sabe...

_Bella, prima, eu confio em você que é séria e direita. Eu sei que você não daria mole para Edward que é um galinha, "xoxoteiro" mesmo. E faz muito bem, você sempre foi inteligente. Já eu não resisti e cai nas garras do leão, ai, gostaria de ser como você, mas, Isabella, você não faz idéia do que a boca daquele homem é capaz...!

Isabella olhou para o teto da cozinha em busca de auxilio divino, ela levantou-se cansada e saiu da cozinha com Rose a seguindo escadas acima, lhe falando de como Edward Cullen era gostoso e quente. Entrando em seu quarto, ela não teve forças para impedir Rosalie de se jogar em sua cama e continuar seu blá blá blá sobre Edward. Se dirigindo até o banheiro ela simplesmente ligou a ducha e tirou a sua roupa, dando uma atenção em especial para a sua pequena calcinha de rendas, que pela manhã dividira espaço com os dedos do ultimo homem que ela iria imaginar se envolver, pior, gostar de seus beijos e tremer de prazer em suas mãos. Ela entrou em baixo da água quente e fechou seus olhos. Seus planos tinham que darem certo, do contrário estaria perdida, para sempre.


	12. Chapter 12

Celebrity

Capitulo 12

Bella

Assim que ela entregou a chave do seu carro ao manobrista seu coração voltou a disparar, ela mordeu de leve seu lábio inferior se recriminando por isto, era somente um almoço oras bolas. Depois ela teve que piscar e admitir novamente que muita coisa estava em jogo no sucesso daquele almoço, que tinha como objetivo principal seu sossego psicológico. Sua mão coçou e ela lutou para não pegar pela quinta vez o seu celular e ligar para ele, para ver se tudo estava certo.

_Droga, custava ter vindo comigo? – ela sussurrou para si mesma e lembrou-se da voz grossa e grave dele lhe garantindo que causaria um impacto maior se eles chegassem separados. Mesmo assim, Isabella resolveu esperar do lado de fora, na esperança de que ele chegasse e que não precisasse entrar sozinha naquele restaurante. Por fim, ela vencera a vontade de ligar para ele, era impressionante como os homens a estavam levando a loucura naquelas ultimas quarenta e oito horas. Uma brisa leve agitou seus cabelos que estavam soltos, combinando com o vestido preto, frente única e com as sandálias abertas que usava. Isabella passou a mão pelo fino tecido do vestido para depois tocar com a ponta dos seus dedos os braceletes grossos que ornamentavam um de seus braços, suspirando ela olhou para a sua pequena bolsa de mão e sentiu o volume do aparelho de telefone.

_Tudo tem que dar certo, tudo tem que dar...

Uma voz a impediu de concluir seu mantra de positivismo, era um recepcionista perguntando se ela não gostaria de aguardar na área social. Sim, talvez fosse mesmo melhor entrar um pouco, estranhamente ela estava muito agitada. Mas, assim que colocou seus pés para dentro do restaurante ela teve vontade de dar meia volta, pois a sua frente ela viu a enorme e brilhante cabeleira loira de sua prima Rosalie, que estava pousando para as fotos de alguns fans e, ao seu lado o bronze peculiar que contrastava com o loiro dela. Infelizmente ela não fora ágil o suficiente e a voz aveludada de Edward deteve a sua fuga desesperada:

_Isabella? Pelo visto chegamos todos juntos...

Ela se virou rapidamente, nunca em toda a sua vida ela fugira de alguém, e não iria começar agora, com Edward Cullen nos seus calcanhares. Sorrindo abertamente ela andou firmando os passos até o homem que a olhava intensamente, atrás dele, os flashes continuavam, juntamente com a tietagem à Rosalie. Isabella, balançou levemente a sua cabeça, sentindo o volume leve de seus cabelos sendo guiados de um lado para o outro e, amou ver o quanto aquele gesto simples hipnotizou Edward.

_Mas que surpresa é esta? Eu esperava encontrar Carlisle e sua noiva...

Ela o viu dar dois passos em sua direção e ganhar o pouco espaço que os separavam, com uma mão firmemente posta em um de seus ombros, Edward apenas se inclinou, se deliciando com o perfume dela antes de depositar um beijo leve na face rosada e macia. Ele sentiu seus lábios queimarem, como a gritar por mais, mas, contendo seus ímpetos, ele ergueu-se calmamente e olhou com gosto para a face bonita dela que lhe sorria, mostrando seus dentes brancos e seus lábios vermelhos esticados.

_Coincidência agradável que tenhamos resolvido almoçar no mesmo restaurante que vocês, não é mesmo?

Ela olhou de forma significativa para ele. Resolveu não retrucar, pois em seu intimo ela já desconfiava que ele faria isto, apenas não contava com a presença de sua prima que neste exato momento se vira para eles e com ar surpreso exclama:

_Bella! – Andando como se estivesse em uma passarela, Rosalie Haler se aproximou de Isabella e lhe deu um beijo leve no rosto, para depois sorrir escandalosamente aberta para alguns curiosos que tiravam fotos ainda, abraçando Isabella. Esta sentia-se desconfortável com todo aquele teatro, mas sorriu para as fotos para depois ser prensada quando Edward se posicionou ao seu lado.

_Prima que surpresa maravilhosa te encontrar aqui! Edward não me falou nada disto, pensei que fosse um almoço a dois, bem romântico...

Isabella viu o olhar lânguido que Rosalie lançou para Edward e o tom açucarado da voz, aquilo a deixou sensível por demais, mas se surpreendeu quando ele comentou que seria impossível fazer qualquer coisa a dois com a famosa Rosalie Haler, que ele sempre teria que dividi-la com os fans. Aquele comentário foi como um sopro no ego enorme da loira deslumbrante que sorriu ainda mais, piscando seus enormes cílios.

_Vamos entrar, estamos congestionando a entrada do restaurante. – Isabella sem esperar por qualquer resposta andou na frente, para em seguida dizer ao recepcionista interno que tinha uma reserva com Carlisle Cullen. Sua irritação somente aumentou quando ao ser conduzida até a mesa onde Carlisle já se encontrava com a sua noiva, ela pôde notar que havia cadeiras para seis e não quatro pessoas.

Coincidência? – seu olhar fuzilou Edward que sorria cinicamente para ela enquanto cumprimentava Esme com carinho. Ela se viu sendo envolvida pelos braços de Carlisle e nem chegou a notar que aquele gesto não a afetara, ao contrário se fosse a alguns meses atrás. Após os cumprimentos todos sentaram-se a mesa sorrindo com cortesia. Rosalie falava qualquer coisa boa o suficiente para atrair a atenção de todos, menos a dele, que olhava para Isabella sem perder um gesto ou respiração mais acelerada.

_Isabella, estamos todos curiosos por conhecer seu namorado. – pronto ele falara o que ela tanto temia. Todos os olhares concentraram-se nela, mas a voz musical e bem treinada de Rose deu a facada final:

_De fato! Pois se nem mesmo eu ou tio Chuck conhecemos este homem que foi responsável por arrebatar o coração da minha prima, ai que morro de curiosidade...!

_Bem, ele é dono de um restaurante de comidas típicas e, me avisou que chegaria um pouquinho atrasado, pediu desculpas, mas ele logo virá. – Ela evitou erguer seus olhos e encarar os verdes de Edward, que se coçava na cadeira para desmascara-la frente aos outros. A voz calma e macia de Esme salvou Isabella de um embate constrangedor:

_Isabella, estou muito contente que tenha aceito o nosso convite, e espero vê-la na nossa reunião de casamento também.

_Uma reunião? – a pergunta de Rosalie soara como um lamento, pois ela contava com uma festa enorme e repleta de pessoas influentes e celebridades para se projetar em sua carreira.

_Sim, faço questão de vê-la presente e Charles também.

Isabella olhou para o sorriso franco de Carlisle e sentiu-se querida e protegida, ao contrário dos de Edward que a espreitavam como uma serpente, a espera do bote certeiro. Foi quando Carlisle comentou que a companhia de Isabella havia acabado de chegar que todas as cabeças se viraram ao mesmo tempo para o lado do homem alto e moreno que se encaminhava para eles, sendo conduzido por um garçom. Isabella olhou triunfante para Edward e não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso de vitória, ao contrário dele que ficou com o semblante sério, mas com um brilho de perigo no olhar. Sentindo-se leve, ela ergueu-se com graciosidade da mesa para receber seu namorado, no que fora imitada por Carlisle que olhava para o rapaz com curiosidade e simpatia.

_Olá meu bem, perdoe o meu atraso! – Ele a segurou com firmeza pela cintura, sua mão era tão grande que a contornou com extrema facilidade. Edward viu o estranho se apoderar dos lábios de Isabella com um beijo sonoro e molhado e, julgou que o estranho não tinha modos, tão pouco postura, afinal estavam em um ambiente coletivo, não havia necessidade daquela demonstração sexual.

Isabella virou-se para mesa sentindo o calor da mão, do braço e de todo o corpo de seu namorado e ensaiou um sorriso feliz e uma voz alegre ao apresenta-lo a todos.

_Este é Jacob!

As mulheres da mesa olharam com interesse para o homem em pé, moreno e muito mais alto agora que estava perto, possuidor de uma beleza selvagem, que sorria mostrando dentes grandes e brancos. Carlisle estendeu a sua mão para cumprimentar o namorado de Isabella, para depois, apresentar os outros convidados.

_Prazer em conhecê-lo rapaz! Carlisle Cullen, sou amigo de Isabella e de Charlie Swan...Deixe-me apresentar minha noiva e futura Sra. Esme Cullen.

_O prazer é todo meu Sr. Cullen, minha Bella fala muito bem do senhor.

_Por favor, somente Carlisle...

_Srta., é um enorme prazer conhece-la também e minhas felicitações pelo noivado...

Jacob curvou-se sobre a mesa e beijou a mão pequena e macia de Esme, esta lhe sorriu com sinceridade agradecendo os cumprimentos, depois Isabella fez questão de conduzir as apresentações.

_Meu amor, estes são Edward Cullen, meu diretor atual nas corporações Cullen e esta é minha prima Rosalie Haler.

Edward ergueu-se felino e com um olhar sombrio, sem sorrir ele segurou com firmeza na mão enorme de Jacob, que sentiu o tom estranho, mas sorriu descontraído, procurando não dar atenção aquela ameaça velada.

_Sim, o Cullen filho, e você, moça, não sou muito de assistir televisão, mas tenho certeza de que você trabalhou naquele seriado...

Rosalie se ergueu entre os dois homens, altos, corpos bem definidos e maravilhosamente lindos, ela sentiu-se em um verdadeiro oassis e deu seu melhor sorriso para o namorado de sua prima.

_Estou muito feliz por conhecer finalmente o responsável por deixar minha prima mais bonita do que já é! Prazer!

Jacob estreitou Isabella em sua mão ainda mais e sorriu vaidoso com aquele comentário. Este gesto foi seguido pelos olhos enfurecidos de Edward que sentia seu maxilar trincar pela tensão.

_Minha Bella é uma mulher maravilhosa de fato, desculpe, todas as mulheres nesta mesa são muito bonitas, mas a que esta em minhas mãos... é a melhor de todas...!

Ele falou estas palavras com um tom mais sedutor em sua voz grave que mais lembrava um locutor de radio, daqueles programas noturnos que tocam musicas melosas. Isabella sorria maravilhada com tudo o que estava acontecendo e teve a certeza de que tudo daria certo naquele almoço.


	13. Chapter 13

Celebrity

Capitulo 13

Edward

A voz dela se destacava dentre as demais que falavam alegremente na mesa, ele bebia as suas palavras como se fossem oxigênio. Seus olhos esquadrinhavam seu belo rosto nos mínimos detalhes, nas sutis mudanças, desde a tonalidade mais avermelhada de suas maçãs, ao brilho de seus olhos marrons que estavam mais derretidos do que o comum, indicando a sua excitação. Sim, Isabella estava alterada, eufórica, ele diria. De onde Edward estava sentado e, mesmo com Rosalie servindo de barreira entre ele e o corpo pequeno dela, ele podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, o perfume suave da pele dela que invadia a sua narina e, fechando seus olhos por um instante apenas, ele lembrou-se de seu cheiro de fêmea. Alguém dissera alguma coisa com o seu nome, sem importância, pois para Edward somente o que saia da boca de Isabella importava. E quando ela dizia meu bem ou Jacob...todo o seu corpo tremia...de...raiva!

Quem era aquele homem?

Edward olhou novamente para o objeto de seus temores, seu oponente, que com um sorriso largo na face morena, havia arrebatado a atenção das outras mulheres também. Apenas seu pai parecia não se importar com o que aquele estranho fazia a mesa, pelo contrário, era todo ouvidos para o blá blá blá sem futuro dele. O prato principal já havia sido servido e Edward olhou triste para o seu que estava intocado. Ele encheu seu copo com água e bebeu tudo de uma única vez. Hoje, ele não iria permitir que o álcool atordoasse a sua dor. Uma risada baixa e gostosa chamou-lhe a atenção, era Isabella que ria feliz com alguma coisa que o estranho lhe sussurrava no ouvido. Edward simplesmente olhou para os dois a apenas um braço de distância dele, ele viu o tal Jacob se curvando sobre o corpo perfeito e perfumado dela, ele viu o exato momento em que os olhos negros se perderam no vão redondo dos seios dela, com um brilho de admiração que reluziu através do olhar guloso ao notar a textura da pele perfeita de Isabella. Mas, foi somente quando o estranho encostou seus lábios grossos no canto da orelha dela para sussurrar algo com a sua voz de besouro, foi que Edward desistiu de levar tudo a seco e tomou de um só gole do vinho branco a sua frente.

_Diga-me, Jacob, há quanto tempo você namora Isabella? – Edward tinha certeza absoluta que a sua voz saíra enfurecida e não se importou, nem com o olhar chocado de Esme, ou com o especulativo de Rosalie. Tão pouco o de cautela de seu pai, ele não iria moldar sua raiva se era aquilo que esperavam dele. Jacob olhou para o homem alto e bem vestido que o questionava, o analisando com cuidado e, chegou a conclusão que era um tipo galã de filme de cinema. Depois ele olhou para a pequena Isabella encostada ao seu lado e sentiu seu corpo tremendo, ela bebeu de um gole de água, para depois erguer seus lindos olhos para ele, havia ali um pedido mudo. Para Jacob tanto fazia, se o bonitão queria esquentar a chapa, para ele tudo bem. Mas um aperto dos dedos pequenos de Isabella em sua coxa, lhe ditou a ordem das coisas. Jacob sabia que aquilo tudo era apenas uma encenação para grego ver, como dizia o ditado popular, mas, ele sempre tivera uma queda por Isabella, de boing, aliás. E o tipo a galã de filme açucarado o estava irritando. Passando um de seus braços em torno dos ombros nus de Isabella, Jacob suspirou de tesão, macia e gostosa.

_Oficialmente estamos namorando a dois meses...mas eu já conheço Isabella a pelo menos um ano...deu muito trabalho para conquista-la...!

Jacob viu um brilho atrevido no olhar do Cullen jovem e não gostou.

_Há! Então quer dizer que vai fazer um ano que você está lutando por ela?! – uma gargalhada sonora saiu dos lábios bem feitos de Edward, tão alta, que atraiu a atenção de algumas pessoas nas mesas vizinhas. Edward gostaria de dizer para o tipo cachorrão que colocara seu braço peludo ao redor dela que ele, estava a pelo menos, três anos, tentando ganhar aquela mulher. A vontade de Edward era de erguer-se daquela mesa e chutar os fundilhos daquele intrometido que achava que podia chegar assim, abafando, sentindo-se o cara e, ainda por cima, ficar apertando Isabella bem debaixo do seu nariz...

_Edward, por favor, me sirva mais vinho? - a voz de Rosalie soou perto demais de seu rosto, ele olhou para ela e viu um brilho no olhar azul, procurando se controlar ele atendeu ao pedido sem nada dizer, mas seus olhos tudo via, inclusive o beijo que Jacob depositou na ponta do nariz de Isabella. Um tremor em sua mão fez com que o vinho fosse derramado na mesa, ele pediu desculpas a Rosalie que mantinha toda a classe e bom humor e, com um aceno seu, um garçom imediatamente enxugou o excesso sobre a mesa e trocou a garrafa. Logo o prato principal foi servido e um silencio momentâneo tomou conta da mesa. Assim como com a salada, Edward não tocou no prato principal, ele estava agitado demais para comer e passou suas mãos pelos cabelos os agitando ainda mais. Suspirando, ele pediu licença para se dirigir até o banheiro, talvez um pouco de água fria no rosto e na nuca lhe acalmassem os nervos.

No lavabo, de frente para o espelho, ele olhava para o seu rosto e percebia o quanto estava alterado. Tentando se lembrar de quando ficara assim em toda a sua vida ele apenas se recordava da noite em que tivera uma conversa esclarecedora com o seu pai, onde lhe dissera que lutaria por Isabella. Mas, Jacob não era seu pai, bom e compreensivo que via na mulher em disputa apenas uma agregada, mais do que isto, uma filha. Não, Jacob era enorme, peludo e tinha uma enorme boca que a todo o instante ele fazia questão de encostar nela, todo ele aliás e, Edward socou sua mão no mármore da pia.

_Diabos! - a dor só aumentou sua raiva, porque ela tinha que se envolver com aquele homem? Aliás, porque diabos, Isabella tinha olhos para todos, menos para ele?

Enfurecido, Edward abriu a torneira e pegou da água que saiu em um jato forte com as mãos e lavou seu rosto. Depois o enxugou com a toalha felpuda para depois deixar o lavabo sem tornar a se olhar no espelho, pois ele sabia que sua raiva ainda estava lá, destacada em seu rosto lavado com a água fria. Para a sua surpresa ele a encontrou no corredor, de costas para o banheiro masculino. Ele se aproximou devagar do corpo dela, sentindo uma vontade louca de beijar as costas nuas e bem feitas. Seu desejo tornou-se audível ao ponto de Isabella perceber que não mais estava sozinha e virar-se rapidamente. O brilho de raiva reluzia nos seus grandes olhos marrons e quando ela falou, as palavras saíram por entre seus dentes.

_O que pensa que esta fazendo? – ela deu dois passos até ele e sem pensar, socou-lhe o peito com seu punho fechado.

_Quem te deu o direito de fazer deste almoço uma piada? – Edward segurou com firmeza o pulso dela, que batera nele não o soltando, mesmo quando ela o puxou de volta. Ele sentiu a eletricidade daquele toque, o calor do corpo dela o amortizou e ele a puxou para si de uma única vez, a prensando com força.

_Aquele seu namorado é a única piada aqui presente, meu bem! – ele a estreitou mais, ao ponto de colocar uma de suas pernas no vão das dela e sentir com êxtase o calor das coxas macias. Já Isabella julgou haver feito uma enorme burrice ter segui-lo, a sua intenção era chamar-lhe a atenção, para que ele se comportasse com ela diante de todos. Mas agora, prensada entre o peito e os braços de Edward e sentindo o volume de seu pênis ereto roçando a sua barriga, ela perdera a sua linha principal de raciocínio e apenas desejava ser beijada por aquela boca que bafejava em seu rosto. Balançado a sua cabeça, Isabella falou, amaldiçoando a rouquidão de sua voz, que denunciava seu estado de espírito...

_Me solta, eu vou te avisar somente uma vez...

_Cala a boca Isabella, melhor, eu posso calar ela por você...

_Nãooo! – ela suplicou, pois sabia que no momento exato em que Edward encosta-se seus lábios nos dela, tudo estaria perdido...

_Eu não engulo aquele seu namorado e não suporto vê-lo te tocando também. Acabe com isto ou faço eu!

_Com que direito? Você que se exibe toda semana com uma mulher diferente vem me dizer com quem eu devo sair?!

_Você é a única com quem eu teria o verdadeiro prazer de me exibir para o mundo, o que há de errado com você mulher?! Já não o sabe que tudo faria se me pedisse? Desde aquela noite na biblioteca de papai?

O tom da voz de Edward estava elevado, ele não se importava com algumas pessoas que passaram olhando curiosas para eles, ali, enroscados no corredor dos banheiros.

_É difícil de acreditar nas palavras de um homem mulherengo como você! Foi por isto que me apaixonei pelo seu pai, ele é fiel, você não! Edward, eu não gosto de sofrer por nenhum motivo, principalmente por amor. Eu preciso de um homem ao meu lado, que me dê segurança, e você não é este homem...

_Eu serei, desde que saiba que você me deseja também...

_Então, vamos voltar para nossos lugares na mesa, pois eu não te desejo! – ela olhou firme nos olhos quentes dele, ela sabia que era a mentira mais deslavada que já havia dito em toda a sua vida e que se ele a apertasse um pouquinho mais, ela iria implorar para ser possuída ali mesmo...

_Verdade?! Me diga, ele sabe que eu te fiz gozar a dois dias? Que neste exato momento eu sinto o cheiro da tua feminilidade me convidando a te tocar? Eu pulso por você, meu amor, há exatos três anos e, não vou tolerar outro homem além de mim te tocando...

Ela não tinha mais forças para lutar e abriu a sua boca sedenta por um beijo, mas a voz calma e suave de Esme caiu como um balde de água fria nós dois amantes cegos de desejos.

_Edward, talvez devesse soltar Isabella, o namorado dela está preocupado!


End file.
